Sueños y Luz
by zajaz
Summary: Este es un remake del antiguo manga y anime clásico Saint Seiya. Habrá algunas cosas que serán cambiadas por necesidad de la trama y otras que se mantendrán igual por respeto a la obra original de Misami Kurumada. Una nueva historia está a punto de comenzar.
1. Prólogo

**Grecia**

El cuerpo del joven que Mitsumasa Kido tenía delante de él estaba cubierto de grandes y profundas heridas. Él estaba agonizando, viviendo los últimos distantes de su vida. Para su sorpresa, Mitsumsa también notó que el joven traía consigo una especia de lujosa y brillante armadura dorada, al igual que un bebé, el cual no paraba de llorar.

'Por favor…', él joven le estaba diciendo, '… tome… tómela…'.

'¿Qué cosas estás diciendo, muchacho?', Mitsumasa le preguntó.

'Usted… puede salvarla…'.

Mitsumasa se sentía enfermo por la enorme cantidad de sangre que brotaba del cuerpo del joven. 'Iré… iré a buscar ayuda…'.

'No…', el joven le dijo. 'Ya… es muy tarda para mí. La bebe… usted aún… aún puede salvarla. Por favor… aún no es muy tarde'.

Mitsumasa, todavía sintiéndose mareado, se acercó aún más al joven. '¿Qué me estás pidiendo muchacho?'.

'El Santuario ha sido profanado…' él dijo. 'El Patriarca ha… ha sido… Athena… Athena corre… peligro…'.

Mitsumasa no entendía nada de lo que él joven le estaba diciendo. ¿Santuario? ¿Patriarca? ¿Athena?

'Por favor, señor…', él joven insistió. 'Cuide de ella y de mí armadura. Protéjalas… protéjalas… con su vida. Se lo encargo…'.

El joven repentinamente dejó de moverse. Pocos segundos después, la luz pareció escapar de sus ojos, como una llama al ser extinguida.

{Lo lamento mucho, muchacho}, Mitsumasa pensó mientras cerrabas los ojos del joven y tomaba a la bebé de sus inertes brazos. {No sea quien hayas sido, pero haré lo que me pediste. Cuidaré a de esta bebé. Aunque dudo mucho que alguna vez averigüe lo que me estabas tratando de decirme…}.

* * *

 **16 años después**

Mū se encontraba en la cámara del Patriarca, situada en la cima del Santuario, reunido con el resto de sus hermanos, los caballeros de oro, los guardianes de las doce casas y los protectores de la diosa Athena.

'Es bueno verte de nuevo, Mū ', una voz familiar le dijo.

Mū volteó. Al hacerlo, él pudo ver a su antiguo camarada, el alto e imponente guardián de la segunda casa, Aldebarán de Tauro.

Mū sonrió. 'Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Aldebarán', él le dijo a su amigo. '¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Tres?'.

Aldebarán sonrió. 'Cinco', él le dijo. 'Veo que aún sigues siendo el mismo sujeto, Mū . Siempre tomándote las cosas a la ligera'.

'No tienes por qué alterarte, Aldebarán. Todos podemos cometer errores, ¿no lo crees así?'.

De pronto otro de sus hermanos se acercó a ellos.

'Mū . Aldebarán. Me alegra que hayan podido venir'.

'Es un placer verte de nuevo, Milo', Mū le dijo al guardián de la octava casa, Milo de Escorpio.

'Debo admitir que jamás pensé que el día en que todos nosotros tuviéramos que reunirnos nuevamente en un mismo lugar fuese a llegar tan pronto', Milo dijo.

'Eso significa que el Patriarca tiene noticias muy importantes para nosotros', Aldebarán dijo.

Mū asintió al tiempo que miraba hacia su alrededor.

Además de ellos tres, había cinco caballeros dorados más: Máscara Mortuoria de Cáncer, guardián de la cuarta casa; Shaka de Virgo, guardián de la sexta casa; Shura de Capricornio, guardián de la décima casa; Camus de Acuario, guardián de la undécima casa y por último Afrodita de Piscis, guardián de la duodécima y última Casa.

De pronto, el anciano Gigas, el mayordomo personal del Patriarca se acerco al centro de la cámara. 'El Patriarca aún se encuentra meditando', él les dijo. 'No se impacienten, caballeros. Su Santidad se reunirá con ustedes en muy poco tiempo'.

En ese momento, el caballero faltante, el guardián de la quinta casa, Aiolia de Leo, entró a la cámara. Mū y el resto de los presentes observaron al caballero de voluntad indomable caminar hasta una esquina solitaria de la cámara sin siquiera emitir palabra alguna. Todos conocían a Aiolia y su carácter evasivo, el cual se debía en gran parte a la deshonra que había caído sobre él gracias a las acciones de su hermano.

Una vez que todos se reunieron, Mū recordó a sus tres hermanos que se encontraban permanentemente ausentes. Los dos primeros eran Saga de Géminis y Aiolos de Sagitario, el hermano mayor de Aiolia, los guardianes de la tercera y novena casa, respectivamente. Tiempo atrás, ellos habían sido dos de los caballeros de mayor edad y experiencia en el Santuario.

Con algo de esfuerzo de su parte, Mū consiguió recordar vagamente a sus dos hermanos.

Tanto Aiolos como Saga eran fuertes, nobles y leales, queridos por todos habitantes de todos los pueblos cercanos al Santuario, llenos de un gran sentido de la justicia y una enorme compasión y generosidad. A pesar de haber nacido bajo constelaciones representes de signos opuestos, los dos caballeros no podían haber sido más cercanos. Ambos eran mejores amigos, inseparables y llenos de un profundo aprecio y respeto mutuo.

Sin embargo, todo eso cambió la noche que Aiolos cometió traición hacia el Santuario al tratar usurpar el puesto del Patriarca para así poder asesinar a la bebé que había sido escogida por la mismísima Athena para ser su reencarnación terrenal.

A pesar de su historia, Saga no había dudado en tratar de detener y enfrentarse al traidor de Aiolos, el hombre que él alguna vez había llamado su mejor amigo. Trágicamente, los dos antiguos camaradas terminaron siendo muertos el uno a manos del otro.

De su trágico y terrible enfrentamiento, sólo Shura de Capricornio había sido testigo.

El tercer caballero ausente, por otra parte, era el antiguo maestro guardián de la séptima casa, Dōko de Libra, quien era, al igual que el Patriarca, un sobreviviente de la anterior guerra santa. El viejo maestro se encontraba en el monte Lu, el cual, por encargo de la diosa Athena, él jamás debía abandonar.

Súbitamente, la voz de Gigas volvió a escucharse en la cámara.

'Su Santidad el Patriarca', Gigas anunció.

Al ver al Patriarca entrar a la cámara, Mūy todos sus hermanos se arrodillaron como signo de respeto y lealtad por el hombre que era el representante y voz de Athena.

Mū vio al Patriarca caminando solemnemente, usando su máscara y túnica ceremonial, símbolos de su dignidad semidivina. Tiempo atrás, el Patriarca alguna vez había sido conocido por el nombre de Sion de Aries, el guardián de la primera casa… y el antiguo maestro de Mu.

El Patriarca tomó asiento. 'Caballeros', el Patriarca dijo en su profunda voz, efecto de la máscara que llevaba puesta. 'Los he convocado aquí para hacerles saber de un asunto de grave importancia. He recibido noticias muy preocupantes provenientes de Japón. Al parecer una joven muchacha llamada Saori Kido ha organizado un torneo especial que busca reunir a varios combatientes provenientes de todo el mundo. Todo parece indicar que ella pretende hacer que los guerreros asistentes luchen entre sí con el fin de ser el campeón de la competencia y de esa manera obtener un valioso premio'.

'Con todo respeto, Santidad', Aiolia interrumpió, 'no entiendo que por qué debería de importarnos lo que una niña tonta al otro lado del mundo pretenda hacer. Los asuntos de las personas comunes y corrientes no tienen ninguna relevancia para ninguno de nosotros, mucho menos para el Santuario'.

'Aiolia…', el Patriarca dijo, '… escucharte hablar de esa manera tan insolente me hace recordar al infame de tu hermano'. Mūpudo ver cómo el rostro de Aiolia se llenaba de una apenas notable expresión de vergüenza. 'La razón por la que digo esto es porque los combatientes que la muchacha Kido ha reunido son caballeros de bronce de Athena, y el premio no es otro que la desaparecida armadura dorada de Sagitario.

{¿Qué?}, Mū pensó.

Mūnotó el rostro de sorpresa en el rostro de sus hermanos caballeros.

'¿La armadura dorada de Sagitario?', Aiolia exclamó. 'Santidad, ¿está hablando en serio? ¿Está seguro de lo que dice?'.

'Completamente', el Patriarca dijo. 'No hay duda: de alguna manera esa chica Saori Kido se ha hecho con la posesión de una armadura dorada. Y lo que es más, ella ha convencido a varios caballeros de bronce a luchar por sus caprichos con la intención de obtenerla.

'Eso es una blasfemia, Santidad', Milo dijo.

'Debemos detener esa locura de inmediato', Aldebarán dijo.

'¿Cuáles son sus ordenes, Santidad?', Shura preguntó, interviniendo por primera vez.

El Patriarca pareció considerar por un momento sus palabras. 'Camus de Acuario'.

'¿Santidad?'.

'Tú tienes un joven discípulo, ¿no es así?'.

'Así es, Santidad', Camus contestó. 'Su nombre es Hyoga'.

'¿Acaso confías en él?'.

{Me pregunto qué es lo que está intentando hacer el Patriarca}

Camus asintió. 'Así es, Santidad. Él es un buen estudiante. Le he enseñado casi todo lo que sé. Hace poco tiempo atrás él adquirió su propia armadura, la armadura del Cisne. No tengo ninguna duda de que algún día él tal vez llegué a ser tan fuerte como yo'.

'Ya veo', el Patriarca dijo. 'Entonces quizás debamos poner su lealtad a prueba'.

'¿Santidad?'.

El Patriarca se levantó de su asiento. 'Dile a tu discípulo que tengo una misión para él', él dijo. 'Dile que el Santuario y Athena necesitan de sus servicios'.


	2. Presagios Oscuros

**Isla de Andrómeda**

Albiore de Cefeo se encontraba observando detenidamente desde la distancia el entrenamiento de su pequeño grupo de discípulos, el cual parecía reducirse con cada día que pasaba a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Aunque la armadura de Andrómeda había sido reclamada poco tiempo atrás por el mejor de sus estudiantes, eso no había hecho desistir a Albiore de seguir instruyendo a los jóvenes bajo su tutela. Por algún motivo que él aún no podía comprender, algo lo incitaba a seguir impartiendo sus enseñanzas. Era una extraña sensación, difícil de describir, algo desagradable y preocupantemente ominosa.

Justo en ese momento, mientras Albiore aún se encontraba reflexionando, la voz de uno de sus estudiantes llamó por él.

'¡Maestro!'. Albiore reconoció de inmediato la voz de June, su aprendiz y el caballero femenino de Camaleón, quien venía corriendo hacia él. '¡Maestro!'.

'¿Qué sucede, June?', Albiore le preguntó a su estudiante, centrando su atención ella.

'Maestro, un caballero lo está buscando', June dijo con algo de perplejidad en su voz.

'¿Un caballero?'.

'Así, maestro. Un caballero de plata'.

Las palabras inquietaron a Albiore. '¿Sabes de quién se trata?', él preguntó.

'No, maestro', June contestó, negando con la cabeza. 'El caballero no nos quiso dar su nombre. Él sólo nos dijo que era un viejo amigo suyo'.

{¿Un viejo amigo?}. '¿En dónde está este caballero?'.

'En la parte sur de la isla, maestro', June contestó. 'Cerca de la playa'.

Albiore asintió. 'Ya veo. Entonces será mejor que vaya a verlo'. Albiore sonrió. 'Gracias, June. Te pido por favor que supervises a los demás en mi ausencia'.

'S-sí, maestro. Lo haré'.

'No tengo la intención no tardar mucho. Aún así… no quiero tú o los demás que esperen por mí. ¿Me has entendido?'.

June asintió. 'Sí, maestro, como usted diga'.

Albiore se retiró casi de inmediato del lugar para dirigirse a la costa en busca del misterioso hombre. A través de los años, eran pocos los caballeros que se atrevían a visitar la isla de Andrómeda, especialmente desde que Albiore se había convertido en el maestro de los jóvenes aprendices que en ella residían.

Al llegar al lugar y encontrarse con el caballero de plata, Albiore se llevó una enorme sorpresa al descubrir de quién se trataba.

'Empezaba a creer que jamás vendrías a verme, Albiore', el caballero le dijo con una sonrisa casi arrogante.

Albiore miró fijamente al hombre que tenía en frente. 'Jäger de Orión', él dijo. '¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?'.

'Oh… ¿es esa la manera en la que tratas a un viejo amigo, Albiore?', Jäger le dijo. 'Veo que los años que has pasado exiliado en esta horrible isla no te han ayudado en nada'.

Jäger de Orión era un caballero de plata muy estimado y respetado por muchos a causa de su considerable habilidad y fuerza. Sin embargo, él igual que Albiore también era considerado prácticamente como una especie de disidente por el estado mayor del Santuario debido a sus inusuales opiniones y puntos de vista poco ortodoxos.

'Contesta la pregunta, Jäger', Albiore insistió. '¿Por qué estás aquí?'.

Jäger sonrió nuevamente. 'Estás intrigado, ¿no es así, Albiore? Muy bien. Te lo diré. Jäger se acercó a él. 'He venido a informarte acerca de varios rumores que he estado escuchado últimamente'.

'¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores?'.

'Al parecer últimamente ha habido cierta inquietud y nerviosismo en el Santuario', Jäger dijo. Según he escuchado, el Patriarca convocó no hace muchos días atrás a todos los caballeros dorados a su cámara'.

'¿Los caballeros dorados?', Albiore preguntó. '¿Por qué razón?'.

'Aún no lo sé. Pero sea cual sea la razón, algo es seguro: muchos en el Santuario tienen la impresión de que las cosas están por cambiar, para bien o para mal'.

{Esto en verdad es muy extraño}. Los caballeros dorados sólo se reunían oficialmente en la cámara del Patriarca en ocasiones de suma importancia. '¿Eso es todo?', Albiore preguntó. '¿Sólo has venido a contarme esto?'.

'No', Jäger dijo. 'Hay algo más que quizás te interese saber'.

'Entonces habla'.

'Al parecer ha ocurrido algo muy peculiar en la isla de la Reina de la Muerte'.

'¿Qué has dicho?', Albiore preguntó. '¿La isla de la Reina de la Muerte?'.

'Veo que el nombre te resulta familiar, ¿no es así, Albiore?'.

Jäger tenía razón. La isla de la Reina de la Muerte era una isla localizada en el Pacífico Sur, justo debajo de la línea del Ecuador. La isla era un lugar extremadamente hostil, en cual la actividad volcánica hacía que todo el suelo estuviese siempre caliente. En ese lugar el sol era terriblemente abrasador tanto en el día como en la noche, y durante todas las temporadas del año lluvias de fuego provenientes del volcán situado en el centro de la isla eran capaces de correr la piel de aquel que no tuviese el menor cuidado. La vegetación y vida animal eran prácticamente inexistentes, y las fuentes de agua eran verdaderamente escasas. Si había un lugar en la tierra peor que la propia isla de Andrómeda, esa era la isla de la Reina de la Muerte. Muy pocas personas regresaban con vida de ese lugar, e incluso aquellos que lo hacían regresaban convertidos en personas completamente diferentes. No era de extrañar que los nativos de esa isla la hubiesen bautizado como el "Infierno Sobre la Tierra".

'¿Qué ha sucedido?', Albiore finalmente preguntó.

'Al parecer alguien se ha apoderado de la armadura del Fénix que residía en la isla'.

{¡¿Qué…?!}. '¿La armadura del Fénix? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Jäger?'.

'Por supuesto que lo estoy', Jäger respondió. 'Curioso, ¿no es así? Después de tanto tiempo…'.

Todos los caballeros de Athena conocían la historia de armadura del Fénix, la armadura más notable y rara de las ochenta y ocho existentes. A pesar de no ser tan resistente como una armadura dorada, el ropaje del Fénix era famoso por ser él único en poseer la maravillosa cualidad de repararse por sí mismo sin requerir ayuda de medios externos. Las leyendas contaban que en toda su existencia, sólo un caballero había logrado ser el portador de la armadura del Fénix, numerosos siglos atrás, poco tiempo después del fin de la primera Guerra Santa.

'¿El Santuario sabe de esto?'.

Jäger se encogió de hombros. 'Muy probablemente. Siendo honesto contigo, Albiore, me sorprendería si el Santuario no hubiese enviado a alguien a ese lugar para evaluar la situación'. Jäger sonrió ligeramente. 'Parece que estamos viviendo días muy interesantes. ¿No lo crees así, viejo amigo?'.

La extraña sensación que Albiore había sentido con regularidad durante un tiempo se hizo presente nuevamente. No obstante, esta vez la sensación era notablemente más intensa de lo Albiore jamás había sentido.

{Estoy es verdaderamente muy preocupante}.

'Si yo fuera tú, Albiore, me cuidaría las espaldas', Jäger le dijo con una voz extrañamente serena. 'Tengo el presentimiento de que lo más interesante aún está por venir'.

* * *

 **Japón**

¡Me complace anunciarles que la siguiente ronda combates comenzara en breves momentos!', el anunciador les informó a la multitud que se encontraba sentada en los asientos que rodeaban la arena. '¡Los próximos guerreros valientes en luchar serán Jabu de Unicornio y Nachi de Lobo!'.

'Finalmente averiguaremos que tan fuerte se ha vuelto ese tonto de Jabu', Seiya les dijo a los caballeros de bronce que al igual que él se encontraban parados justo a la salida de los vestidores más cercanos al cuadrilátero.

'Independientemente de quién gane, haríamos bien en analizar la pelea con detenimiento', Shiryu el caballero del Dragón le comentó. 'Mientras más información podamos obtener de nuestros futuros oponentes, mayor serán nuestras probabilidades de triunfar ante ellos'.

Seiya hizo una mueca con la lengua. 'Yo no preocuparía tanto si fuera, tú, Shiryu'.

'¿Por qué dices esos, Seiya?'.

'Porque no importa lo que pase, el resultado será el mismo'.

Shiryu perecía un poco confundido. ¿El resultado será el mismo? ¿A que te refieres con eso?'.

Seiya sonrió. 'Me refiero a que yo seré quién gane este torneo'.

'¿Qué?', Shiryu preguntó en un tono casi indignado. '¿Te escuché bien, Seiya? ¿Acaso dijiste que tú serías el ganador?'.

'Ya lo verás, Shiryu'.

'Yo no estaría tan confiado si fuera tú', una voz le dijo a Seiya.

'¿Huh?'. Seiya miró atrás de él. Al hacerlo él pudo ver al desconocido joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules que había sido el último participante en unirse al torneo el día anterior. '¿Quién demonios se supone que eres?'.

'No creo que seas digno de saber mi nombre', el sujeto le dijo. 'Pero ya que insistes, te lo diré de todas formas. Mi nombre es Hyoga de Cisne, y soy el luchador más poderoso en todo este torneo'.

'¡¿Qué dices?!'.

'¿Cómo es posible que hagas una declaración como esa antes de luchar contra tus oponentes?', Shiryu le preguntó.

'¿Acaso crees que el resto de nosotros somos unos niños asustados?', Geki el caballero de la Osa Menor preguntó.

'No tienen por que sentirse mal', el sujeto llamado Hyoga les dijo. 'Simplemente estoy diciendo la verdad. Deben saber que aún no ha nacido el caballero de bronce que pueda desafiarme. Ninguno de ustedes es un oponente digno para mí'.

Geki parecía apunto de estallar a causa de la actitud de Hyoga. '¡¿Como te atreves?! ¡Eres un…!'.

'¡Finalmente han aparecido nuestros combatientes!', la voz del anunciador dijo, interrumpiendo las palabras de Geki. '¡El primero en entrar en el cuadrilátero es Nachi de Lobo!'.

'¡Miren eso, ya está por empezar!', Seiya dijo.

Pocos instantes después él pudo ver a Nachi salir corriendo de los vestidores situados al lado opuesto de la arena para luego saltar por los aires al tiempo que convocaba a su armadura.

La multitud comenzó a gritar salvajemente al ver como su armadura se ensamblaba por su sola y cubría su cuerpo.

'¡Y aquí viene Jabu de Unicornio!'.

Jabu salió de los vestidores de la misma manera que lo había hecho Nachi pocos momentos atrás. '¡Ven aquí armadura!'.

Una vez que Jabu y Nachi terminaron de presentarse ante la multitud, ambos subieron al cuadrilátero y se acercaron al anunciador.

'Cuantas tonterías', el sujeto Hyoga dijo con desprecio. 'No puedo creer que esos sujetos se hagan llamar a sí mismos caballeros. Todo esto no es nada más que un circo'.

Seiya miró a Hyoga por unos momentos antes de volver a centrar su atención en la arena.

'Ninguno de ustedes, valientes guerreros podrá recibir ninguna ayuda proveniente de fuera del cuadrilátero', el anunciador estaba diciendo. '¡El combate continuará hasta que uno de ustedes no pueda continuar más o se de por vencido!'¿Comprenden las reglas?'. Tanto Jabu como Nachi asintieron. 'Si es así, entonces-'.

Súbitamente Jabu arrebató el micrófono de la mano del anunciador y lo usó para dirigirse a todos los presentes. '¡Quiero que todos ustedes sepan que ganaré este combate en nombre de una persona realmente maravillosa!', Jabu dijo con una sonrisa. '¡Señorita Saori, ganaré este torneo por usted! ¡Ya lo verá! ¡No la decepcionaré, señorita, se lo prometo!'.

Seiya no pudo evitar sentir una enorme vergüenza ajena. {Veo que ese tonto de Jabu no ha cambiado nada. Él aún sigue siendo el perro faldero de Saori Kido}. Desde que Seiya y los demás eran niños en la fundación Kido, Jabu siempre solía obedecer todas las órdenes de la malcriada nieta de Mitsumasa Kido por más ridículas que fueran, incluso si estas pudieran causarle heridas.

'¿Están listos, combatientes?', el anunciador les preguntó, arrebatándole furiosamente a Jabu el micrófono.

'¡Sí!', Jabu y Nachi contestaron al mismo tiempo.

'¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces qué comience la pelea!'.


	3. Visitantes

**Grecia**

Gigas se encontraba en la entrada principal de templo de Patriarca, preparado para recibir a los cuatro invitados que venían a ver a Su Santidad desde una tierra lejana.

'Es un honor recibir a tan ilustres visitas', Gigas dijo una vez que se encontró con los hombres. 'El Santuario les de la bienvenida'.

'Muchas gracias', el líder del grupo contestó. 'Estamos verdaderamente agradecidos por la recepción que nos han dado'.

'El Patriarca los está esperando en su cámara de audiencias', Gigas les dijo. 'Yo me encargaré de mostrarles el camino. Síganme, por favor'.

Gigas los acompaño por el largo camino que conducía a los aposentos de Su Santidad, el cual estaba decorado por una gran y elegante alfombra roja.

'Esta es la entrada', Gigas les dijo a los hombres al llegar a la enorme puerta que conducía a la cámara de audiencias. 'Recuerden siempre tratar a su Santidad con el debido respeto que se merece'.

Al entrar en el lugar, Gigas vio al Patriarca, el cual se encontraba en su asiento de honor, esperando casi inmóvil a los invitados. Junto a su Santidad se encontraban Deathmask de Cáncer, Shura de Capricornio y Afrodita de Pisicis, quienes desde hacía años atrás eran los caballeros dorados más cercanos a él.

'Santidad', Gigas dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, 'los visitantes han llegado'.

'Que se acerquen', el Patriarca contestó con su profunda voz.

Dos de los visitantes se acercaron al Patriarca. 'Santidad, es un honor conocerlo', el líder y mayor de los hombres dijo, haciendo una reverencia. 'Permítame que me presente. Mi nombre es Derbal de Asgard, y este joven que me acompaña es mi aprendiz, Andreas. Ambos somos los mayordomos y mensajeros personales de la señorita Hilda de Polaris, la sacerdotisa y representante del dios Odín en la tierra'.

'He escuchado mucho de Asgard', el Patriarca respondió. 'Vienen de la tierras del norte, ¿verdad?'.

'Así es, Santidad', Derbal dijo. 'Hemos recorrido una largo camino para llegar hasta aquí'.

'¿Y quiénes son estos hombres que los acompañan?', el Patriarca preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada a los dos hombres en armadura que se encontraban detrás de los mensajeros.

Ambos individuos dieron un paso al frente y luego se arrodillaron ante el Patriarca. 'Somos dos de los guerreros divinos de Asgard, Santidad', el más alto de los hombres dijo. 'Mi nombre es Thor, guerrero de la estrella Phecda'.

'Y yo soy Alberich de la estrella Megrez', el otro hombre agregó.

'Thor y Alberich son nuestros protectores, Santidad', Derbal explicó. 'Ellos han venido con nosotros para asegurarse de nada infortunado nos suceda'.

'Ya veo', el Patriarca dijo. 'Debí imaginar que Asgard tendría guerreros que lo protegieran. Entonces, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?'.

'Hemos venido a invitar a la diosa Athena a Asgard, Santidad', Derbal dijo. 'La señorita Hilda estaría encantada de recibir a tan noble diosa como muestra de su aprecio. Tal vez de esa manera el palacio de Valhalla y el Santuario puedan formar una amistad duradera'.

Gigas notó que los tres caballeros dorados presentes intercambiaban miradas inusuales entre ellos.

'Me temo que Athena no puede dejar el Santuario en estos momentos', el Patriarca dijo. 'Ella prefiere quedarse residiendo en su templo. Tal vez en otra ocasión'.

'Santidad, le prometo que no hay nada de lo que usted o Athena tengan que preocuparse', Derbal dijo. 'La visita a Asgard no tiene por que ser una larga. Si me permite decirlo, nosotros podríamos-'.

'Suficiente', el Patriarca dijo, alzando levemente su voz. 'No hablaré más de esto. Si no tienen nada más que decir, entonces esta audiencia se ha terminado'.

Derbal parecía algo alterado. 'Santidad, por favor, escúchenos-'.

'¡Gigas!'.

'¿Sí, Santidad?'.

'Acompaña a nuestros visitantes a la salida'.

'¿La salida?'.

'Es una orden'.

Gigas asintió. 'S-sí, Santidad. C-como usted diga'. Al acerarse a los visitantes provenientes de Asgard, Gigas notó su descontento. Era obvio que el gesto del Patriarca no era lo que ellos habían esperado.

* * *

 **Japón**

Habían pasado varios minutos desde el comienzo de la pelea entre Jabu y Nachi, y Seiya veía como ambos combatientes parecían no sacarse ventaja entre sí.

'Qué perdida de tiempo', Hyoga comentó. 'A este ritmo el torneo jamás terminará'.

A diferencia de Hyoga, la multitud en alrededor de la arena no parecía estar molesta con el combate. Ellos en su lugar estaban gritando y animando a ambos peleadores.

'¡Tu puedes, Unicornio!'.

'¡Acaba con él, Lobo!'.

'¡Aplástalo!'.

{Parece que la gente está entretenida}.

De pronto Seiya escuchó los gritos de Jabu y de Nachi.

'¡Aullido Mortal!'.

'¡Galope del Unicornio!'.

Jabu logró esquivar el ataque que fue lanzado en su contra, pero Nachi no tuvo tanta suerte. El recibir el golpe de Jabu, Nachi cayó a la lona del cuadrilátero, al parecer completamente inconsciente.

El anunciador comenzó a contar hasta diez, dándole una oportunidad de Nachi de volver a incorporarse al combate. '¡Uno… dos… tres…!'.

'La pelea ha terminado', Hyoga comentó. 'Es una suerte que esos bufones decidieran ponerle fin a esta farsa.'

Unos instantes después, el anunciador terminó la cuenta. '¡Jabu de Unicornio es el ganador del combate! ¡Él es el primer participante en avanzar a las semifinales!'.

'Parece ser que el caballero del Unicornio logró prevalecer', Shiryu le dijo.

'Ese tonto de Jabu tiene mucha suerte', Seiya le contestó a Shiryu.

'No por mucho', Hyoga dijo con frialdad. 'Algo me dice que su suerte está por acabar'.

Al bajar del cuadrilátero y terminar de alardear frente al público, Jabu se acercó al lugar donde Seiya y los demás estaban esperando. '¿Lo ves, Seiya?', Jabu le dijo mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores con una sonrisa en su rostro. 'Les dije a todos que ganaría, ¿no es así?'.

'No me hagas reír, Jabu', Seiya le contestó. 'Si crees que vas a ganar el torneo luchando de esa manera, lamento decirte que estás equivocado'.

'¿Qué dijiste?'.

Seiya sonrió. 'Ya me escuchaste, Jabu. No eres más que un pobre diablo'.

'¡Miserable! ¿Cómo te atreves…?'.

La voz del anunciador interrumpió las quejas de Jabu. 'Damas y caballeros, aún restan tres combatientes más para completar los encuentros de las semifinales', él dijo. 'De acuerdo con las llaves del torneo, la siguiente pelea será entre… ¡Seiya de Pegaso y Shun de Andrómeda!'.

'Vaya, miren eso, parece que mi turno ha llegado', Seiya dijo. 'Supongo que te veré después, Jabu'.

Seiya notó que Jabu apenas podía contener su furia. 'Sí, estoy ansioso por que así sea'.

'Muy bien, entonces aquí voy'.

'Seiya', Shiryu dijo.

'¿Qué sucede Shiryu?'.

'Espero que puedas ganar tu combate', el caballero del Dragón le dijo. 'Deseo ser tu oponente en la siguiente ronda'.

Seiya sonrió. 'No debes preocuparte por mí, Shiryu. Ya te lo dije, yo seré quien gane este torneo'.

Seiya se colocó su armadura y luego entró al cuadrilátero tranquilamente, confiado en sus posibilidades de ganar la pelea.

'¡Andrómeda!', Shun convocó a su armadura, la cual comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo.

En ese momento Seiya se dio cuenta de que los rumores que él había escuchado acerca del ropaje de su oponente eran ciertos. Al parecer la armadura de Shun estaba equipada con una especie de cadena que podía servirle como arma.

{Es posible que ese sujeto intente usar su cadena para golpearme. Sí es así, entonces le daré una sorpresa}.

Al ver a Shun entrar en el cuadrilátero, algunas personas de la multitud comenzaron a exclamar su nombre.

'¡Andrómeda, eres el mejor!'.

'¡Te amo, Andrómeda!'.

'Parece que tienes algunas admiradoras, Shun', Seiya le comentó a su oponente. 'Tu popularidad me impresiona'.

Mientras Seiya seguía hablándole a Shun, el anunciador se acercó a ellos. 'Ya conocen las reglas, combatientes. Ninguno de ustedes puede recibir ninguna desde fuera del cuadrilátero. Sí lo hacen, serán descalificados. La pelea no se dará por terminada hasta que uno de ustedes se rinda o no pueda seguir más. ¿Están de acuerdo con el reglamento?', el anunciador les preguntó.

'Lo estoy', Seiya contestó.

'Yo también', Shun agregó.

'¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces el combate puede comenzar!'.

Seiya tomó algo de distancia y se puso en posición para atacar. Sin embargo, él notó que su oponente parecía no querer moverse del lugar en que estaba parada. '¿Qué sucede, Shun?', Seiya preguntó. '¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¡En guardia!'.

'No es necesario', Shun le dijo.

'¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?'.

'Seiya, quiero que sepas que odio tener que luchar contra las personas, aún estas son otro caballero'.

'¿De que estás hablando, Shun?'.

'No hay nada que me parezca más horrible en este mundo que hacerle daño a otro ser vivo. Yo sé que eres una buena persona, Seiya, y respeto tus razones para pelear en este torneo. Es por esa razón que te pido que no luches contra mí'.

Seiya se sentía algo confundido. {¿Qué le sucede? ¿Es posible que Shun siga siendo ese niño tímido que conocí hace unos años atrás? ¿O acaso él estará mintiendo y todo esto se trata de una simple trampa para hacerme bajar la guardia?}.

En ese momento, la gente en las gradas comenzó a abuchear y a gritar salvajemente.

'¡Vamos!', uno de los espectadores dijo. '¿Qué están esperando? ¡Luchen!'.

'¡No sean cobardes!'.

'¡Peleen!'.

'¡Gallinas!'.

{Maldición}. '¡Muy bien, Shun, tú lo quisiste!', Seiya dijo, totalmente harto de la situación. '¡Si no piensas atacarme, entonces no me dejas otra opción más que lanzar el primer golpe! ¡Aquí voy!'. Seiya tomó impulso, se abalanzó contra Shun e intentó golpearlo con su puño. Sin embargo, Shun logró esquivar el golpe casi en el último instante. {Ese sujeto se movió muy rápido. Quizás esta pelea no sea tan fácil como yo creí. Pero eso no importa}. '¡Toma esto, Shun!' Seiya volvió a atacar, esta vez con una patada, pero al igual que su golpe anterior, esta también falló en conectar a su oponente.

'Parece que no hay otra solución', Shun dijo en un tono de voz algo resignado. 'Debo combatir'. Shun súbitamente soltó sus cadenas y las esparció por todo el cuadrilátero. 'Seiya, ya he extendido la cadena', Shun le dijo. 'Ahora ya no puedes acercarte a mí. Sí lo haces, eso significaría perder la vida. Contra la cadena de Andrómeda no tienes ninguna posibilidad de victoria'.

'¡No estés tan confiado, Shun!'. Seiya volvió a atacar. Pero justo antes de llegar hasta Shun, la cadena súbitamente pareció cobrar vida y lo azotó con gran fuerza. Seiya cayó al piso completamente adolorido por el golpe. {¿Qué es esto? ¡Sus cadenas se mueven por cuenta propia! ¡Parece como si fueran serpientes…!}.

'¿Por qué insistes en pelear, Seiya?', Shun le preguntó. 'No tiene sentido que nos lastimemos mutuamente. Tal vez deberías darte por vencido. Odiaría tener que hacerte daño innecesariamente. De haberlo querido, en estos momentos ya estarías muerto'.

'¡No digas tonterías!', Seiya dijo, levantándose lentamente del piso. '¡Tal vez tu no quieras pelear… pero yo sí!'. Seiya volvió a embestir contra Shun, pero nuevamente la cadena lo atacó y lo arrojó al piso.

{¡Otra vez…! ¡L-la cadena insiste en protegerlo…!}.

'Basta, Seiya. Si sigas atacándome lo único que lograras es que la cadena te hiera gravemente'.

Una vez más, Seiya se levantó lentamente de la lona con suma dificultad. 'Ya estoy harto, Shun! ¡No eres él único que tiene trucos bajo la manga! ¡Ahora experimentaras toda la fuerza de Pegaso!'. En ese preciso instante Seiya hizo arder su Cosmos al tiempo que comenzaba a trazar con sus manos las estrellas que conformaban la constelación que le daba nombre. {No pienso rendirme. Seika… te prometí que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar. Así será…}. '¡Toma esto, Shun!', Seiya finalmente exclamó. '¡Meteoros de Pegaso!'.

'¡Defensa Giratoria!'.

La cadena comenzó a girar rápidamente alrededor del cuerpo de Shun como una especie de aspa, la cual sorprendentemente logró bloquear el ataque de Seiya.

{¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ese sujeto detuvo mis meteoros con su cadena sin ningún problema!}.

'¡Tu puedes, Andrómeda!', alguien de público gritó.

'¡Te amamos!'.

'¡Derrótalo, Andrómeda!'.

'Maldición…'.

'Ríndete, Seiya', Shun dijo. 'No tienes oportunidad alguna de vencerme. Es inútil que sigas luchando'.

'¡Ya te dije que no pienso darme por vencido!', Seiya dijo. '¡No importa lo que suceda, bajo ningún motivo voy a perder!'. {No importa cuan difícil sea, debo encontrar la manera de derrotar a este sujeto}.

* * *

 **Grecia**

'¿Te has dado cuenta, Andreas?', Derbal le preguntó a su aprendiz mientras caminaban los largos escalones del Santuario.

'¿De qué, señor?'.

'El Patriarca se ha comportado de una manera muy extraña', Derbal dijo. 'Ni siquiera nos dejó ver a Athena por nuestra cuenta'.

'¿Cree que Athena y el Patriarca estén ocultando algo, señor?', Thor preguntó.

'Estoy casi seguro de eso, Thor', Derbal contestó. 'Qué me dices tú, Alberich? ¿Tienes alguna opinión al respecto?'.

'Es lamentable que el Patriarca y Athena no hayan querido aceptar la oferta de la señorita Hilda', Alberich dijo. 'Eso podría dificultar todos nuestros planes'.

'Sí, es cierto', Derbal dijo. 'Pero aún así, lo mejor será quedarnos en Grecia por un tiempo más. Si tenemos suerte, tal vez consigamos llevar a la diosa Athena a Asgard a pesar de todo'.

'Al parecer sólo tres de los doce caballeros dorados de Athena se encuentran actualmente en el Santuario', Alberich notó. 'Eso es muy ventajoso para nosotros'.

'Tienes razón, Alberich', Derbal dijo con una sonrisa. 'Es realmente ventajoso'.


	4. Conspiración

**Japón**

{Seiya está en problemas}, Shiryu reflexionó al ver cómo el combate se estaba desarrollando. {No cabe duda que la cadena de Andrómeda es realmente formidable}.

'Vaya', Jabu de Unicornio dijo, 'parece que al iluso de Seiya le harán tragarse sus palabras'.

'¡Qué sucede, Pegaso!', Geki de la Osa Menor gritó. '¡Vamos, pelea! ¡Demuéstranos de qué estás hecho!'.

'Tu amigo tiene las horas contadas', Hyoga de Cisne le comentó a Shiryu. 'El caballero de Andrómeda tiene la situación bajo su control. De haberlo querido él podría haber ganado este combate desde un principio'.

'Yo no subestimaría a Seiya si fuese tú', Shiryu le contestó. 'El caballero de Pegaso no es un sujeto que se rinda fácilmente'.

Hyoga sonrió. 'Eso lo veremos'.

Shiryu se quedó mirando fijamente al caballero del Cisne, quien de acuerdo al sorteo del torneo sería su próximo oponente.

'¡No puede ser!', la voz de Geki exclamó súbitamente. '¡Vean eso!'.

Shiryu volvió su atención hacia el cuadrilátero para ver cómo Seiya parecía estar siendo comprimido lentamente por la cadena de Andrómeda, como si esta fuese una serpiente y Seiya nada más que su presa.

'La cadena lo ha atrapado', Jabu dijo.

Después de luchar infructuosamente con la cadena por varios segundos, Seiya dejó escapar varios gritos de dolor e impotencia, los cuales fueron casi silenciados por las exclamaciones de la multitud presente en la arena.

'¡Vamos, Pegaso, lucha!', Geki gritó.

{Resiste, Seiya}.

'Este es el fin', Hyoga dijo.

Al cabo de unos instantes, la cadena finalmente pareció emitir una especie de descarga eléctrica de gran intensidad. Después de eso, Shun de Andrómeda dejo en libertad al cuerpo de Seiya, quien cayó a la lona sin ningún gesto de resistencia de su parte.

El anunciador comenzó la cuenta. '¡Uno… dos… tres…!'.

'Te lo dije, caballero Dragón', Hyoga le comentó. 'Pegaso nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad. El caballero de Andrómeda siempre iba a resultar el vencedor de este enfrentamiento'.

'¡Cinco… seis…!'.

{Vamos, Seiya. No te des por vencido}.

La multitud comenzó a murmurar entre sí, haciendo crecer la tensión y esparciendo el nerviosismo por todos los rincones del coliseo.

Geki de Osa Menor parecía estar conmocionado. 'Imposible. ¿Acaso… acaso Pegaso ha…?'.

'Ocho… Nueve…'. Fue en ese preciso momento que el anunciador detuvo su conteo.

'¿Qué?', Hyoga exclamó.

Para sorpresa de todos en la arena, Seiya lentamente comenzó a moverse y a tratar de ponerse de pie.

'¡No puedo creerlo!', Geki exclamó.

'¡Esto es increíble, damas y caballeros!', al anunciador dijo. '¡El caballero de Pegaso está tratando levantarse! ¡Al parecer él aún es capaz de continuar con el combate!'.

Shiryu escuchó como algunas personas en la multitud comenzaban a animar a Seiya en ese instante.

'¡Tu puedes, Pegaso!'.

'¡Así se hace!'.

'¡Vamos, Pegaso, levántate!'.

'¡No rindas!'.

'¡Eres realmente valiente, Pegaso!'.

Finalmente para asombro de todos los presentes en la instalación Seiya logró levantarse a duras penas.

'¡Damas y caballeros, esto es totalmente inaudito! ¡El caballero Pegaso se ha puesto de pie!'.

La multitud estalló en gritos y aplausos verdaderamente ensordecedores, exclamando los nombres de Seiya y Pegaso por todo lo alto.

Shiryu sonrió. {Bien hecho, Seiya. Sabía que podrías hacerlo}.

'Esto… esto no ha terminado, Shun…', Seiya dijo, al parecer haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recobrar su aliento y sus fuerzas. 'Te dije... te dije que no me daría por vencido. Voy a derrotarte… cueste lo que cueste…'.

'¡Basta, Seiya!', Shun le dijo. '¡No sigas adelante!'.

'No digas tonterías, Shun', Seiya le respondió. 'He pasado… he pasado por mucho sólo para llegar hasta este lugar. Jamás daré marcha atrás…'.

'¡Seiya, si sigues luchando en tu condición puedes perder la vida!', Shun le dijo. ¡No puedo permitir que eso suceda! ¡Será mejor que tú…!'. En ese preciso momento algo pareció captar toda la atención de Shun.

{¿Qué está sucediendo?}. Shiryu miró al caballero de Andrómeda y notó que él parecía estar observando su cadena con sumo detenimiento, la cual se estaba moviendo velozmente en el piso por su propia cuenta.

'¿Qué está sucediendo con la cadena de Andrómeda?', Jabu de Unicornio preguntó. '¿Acaso será otro de los trucos de ese sujeto?'.

'No es eso', Shiryu dijo. Él sabía muy que la única razón por la cual la cadena se podría estar comportando de esa manera tan extraña y errática era debido a la presencia de una fuerza enemiga en las cercanías de su ubicación. 'Estén alertas', Shiryu les dijo a los tres caballeros de lo acompañaban. 'La cadena está intentando advertirnos algo'.

'¿Dices que la cadena intenta advertirnos?', Jabu preguntó. '¿Hablas en serio?'.

Hyoga dio un paso al frente con una expresión determinada en su rostro. 'Miren eso', él dijo. 'La cadena esta señalando en esa dirección'.

Shiryu no tardó en darse cuenta que era lo que la cadena estaba apuntando. {La armadura dorada de Sagitario...}.

De pronto, las luces de la instalación se apagaron, dejando todo el coliseo completamente a oscuras.

* * *

 **Grecia**

'Sé honesto conmigo, Alberich', el mayordomo Derbal le dijo mientras se servía un poco de vino, '¿realmente crees que seas capaz de infiltrarte en el Santuario?'.

'Sí, no tengo la menor duda', Alberich contestó. 'Los guardias y simples soldados rasos no representan ningún peligro para mí, y tengo plena confianza en que puedo pasar desapercibido una vez adentro de los aposentos del Patriarca. Pero primero necesito atravesar las doce Casas sin oposición'.

'Eso puede ser un problema', Derbal notó mientras probaba su bebida. 'La única manera de hacer lo que dices es siendo invitados por el mismo Patriarca a su templo. Y algo me dice que Su Santidad no tiene ninguna intención de hacer eso, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la manera en que nuestra breve audiencia con él terminó'.

'Quizás haya una manera de hacerlo', Alberich sugirió.

'¿Una manera de hacerlo?', Andreas le preguntó. '¿Qué quieres decir con eso?'.

Derbal esbozó una sutil sonrisa. 'Ya has pensado en un plan, ¿no es así, querido Alberich?'.

'Sí', Alberich contestó. 'Tal vez suene un poco arriesgado, pero no tengo duda alguna de que puede funcionar'.

'Adelante, Alberich', Derbal dijo. 'Te escuchamos'.

'En primer lugar necesitamos pedir una nueva audiencia con el Patriarca con la mayor prontitud posible'.

'¿Una nueva audiencia?', Derbal le preguntó. '¿Con qué motivo?'.

Alberich miró fijamente al mayordomo. 'Con el motivo de presentarle un obsequio como muestra de agradecimiento por su hospitalidad', él dijo. 'Una vez que lleguemos al templo del Patriarca, lo único que debo hacer es aprovechar el momento correcto para desaparecer en su interior'.

'Lo que propones podría levantar muchas sospechas, Alberich', Derbal le dijo mientras terminaba su vino. 'Pero aún así… es posible que tengas razón. Tú mismo dijiste que sólo tres caballeros dorados se encuentran protegiendo el Santuario actualmente. Esta podría ser nuestra mejor oportunidad para descubrir lo que sea que Athena y el Patriarca están tramando'.

'Yo no estoy muy seguro de eso, señor Derbal', Andreas intervino. 'Si Alberich llegase a ser descubierto eso podría representar todo un desastre para los planes de la señorita Hilda'.

Alberich notó la mirada peculiar que el mayordomo de Asgard le dirigió a su aprendiz.

'Por supuesto, Andreas', Derbal le dijo. 'Los planes de la señorita Hilda son de suma importancia. Sin embargo, creo que lo que nuestro guerrero divino nos ha propuesto es muy astuto. No hay duda alguna de que realmente eres el hombre más brillante de todo Asgard, querido Alberich'.

'Agradezco tus palabras, Derbal', Alberich le dijo. 'Ahora, si todos están dispuestos, creo que es hora de poner nuestra estratagema en marcha'.

'Estoy de acuerdo', Derbal contestó. 'Será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo'.

Alberich sonrió. 'Excelente'.

 **Asgard**

'Hilda, necesito hablar contigo', Frey dijo, arrodillándose frente a su hermana mayor, quien era la sacerdotisa y representante del dios Odín en la Tierra.

'¿Qué sucede, Frey?', Hilda le preguntó desde su trono, situado en la magnifica e imponente sala de audiencias del palacio Valhalla. '¿Por qué insistes en molestarme? ¿Acaso no tienes deberes que cumplir?'.

'Hilda, Freya y yo estamos preocupados por ti', Frey le dijo, poniéndose de pie. 'Últimamente has estado actuando de una manera muy extraña. ¿Desde cuándo confías tanto en Derbal y en Alberich? Tú siempre solías decir que ellos debían ser vigilados constantemente. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión, hermana?'.

Hilda siempre había sido alguien afectuosa y de buen corazón, llena de compasión por aquellos que sufrían, dispuesta en todo momento a ayudar a quienes lo necesitaran. Los habitantes e Asgard sentían un gran aprecio y un absoluto respeto hacía ella. Sin embargo, desde hacía varios días el comportamiento de Hilda se había tornado errático. La mujer que alguna vez había sido dulce y pacífica ahora se había tornado caprichosa e irascible.

Su hermana repentinamente frunció el ceño. 'No tengo por que darte explicaciones, Frey', Hilda dijo. 'Yo soy la voz y los oídos de Odín, ¿no es así? Tu obligación como sacerdote secundario es seguir todas y cada una de mis instrucciones'.

'Hilda…'.

'Suficiente, Frey. No más excusas. Será mejor que te marches en este instante. ¡Syd!'.

En ese momento uno de los siete guerreros divinos de Asgard, Syd de la estrella Mizar, quien se encontraba afuera guardando la entrada, entró en el aposento. '¿Me llamo, señorita, Hilda?'.

'Escolta a mi hermano a su templo inmediatamente', Hilda le ordenó. 'La audiencia ha terminado'.

'Espera un momento, Hilda-'.

'¡Silencio!', su hermana lo interrumpió. 'Syd te di una orden. Aleja a Frey de mi vista'.

'Yo…'. El guerrero de Mizar pareció dudar por unos momentos. No obstante, al final el terminó por obedecer a su señora. 'Está bien, señorita. Como usted ordene'.

Syd se acercó a Frey con una mirada algo insegura. 'Será mejor que me acompañes', él dijo. 'No quiero verme en la necesidad de usar la fuerza'.

Frey dudó por unos momentos antes de aceptar de mala gana. 'Está bien, Syd', él dijo. 'Tú ganas, Hilda. No te molestaré más, si eso es lo que realmente deseas'.

Seguidamente Frey se retiró de la sala de audiencias del palacio acompañado por Syd. Él al parecer tendría que permanecer en su templo, al menos por el futuro inmediato.

Sin embargo, ahora que él había presenciado con mayor detenimiento el radical cambio en la actitud de Hilda, Frey no vio otra opción más que rebelarse en contra de su hermana. No sólo por su propio bien, sino también por el todo Asgard.


	5. Intriga en el Santuario

**Grecia**

Alberich se encontraba arrodillado de manera solemne y con su cabeza gacha, de regreso en la imponente sala de audiencias del Patriarca.

'Santidad, queremos darle esta antigua vasija como muestra de nuestra gratitud', Derbal le dijo al pontífice al tiempo que uno de los soldados del Santuario tomaba el obsequio. 'Fue muy amable al recibirnos en tan corto tiempo. Esperamos que no haya ninguna clase de resentimientos entre nosotros'.

'No, no los hay', el Patriarca respondió mientas inspeccionaba brevemente la vasija. Él se encontraba acompañado por los caballeros dorados de Cáncer, Capricornio y Pisics. Justo como Alberich había esperado. 'Athena y yo estamos dispuestos a olvidar todo lo que sucedió en la primera audiencia'.

Derbal sonrió. 'No sabe cuánto nos alegra escuchar eso, Santidad. Puede estar tranquilo. Le prometo que no volveremos a insistir acerca del asunto que discutimos'.

Alberich levantó un poco su mirada. Al hacerlo él pudo ver como los tres caballeros dorados situados a un lado del Patriarca parecían compartir una extraña expresión de alivio en sus rostros.

'Eso espero', el Patriarca contestó bruscamente. 'Athena ya tiene demasiadas preocupaciones como para pensar en dejar el Santuario en estos momentos'.

'Entendemos eso perfectamente, Santidad', Derbal dijo mientras le dirigía una breve mirada a Alberich.

{Pronto será el momento}.

'Entonces no hay nada que más que discutir', el Patriarca dijo. 'No tiene caso seguir perdiendo el tiempo con temas sin sentido'.

Derbal asintió. 'Santidad, una vez más queremos extenderles nuestros buenos deseos al Santuario y a la noble diosa Athena. Fueron muy amables con nosotros y eso nunca lo vamos a olvidar. Ahora con su permiso los cuatro nos dispondremos a volver a nuestra querida tierra de Asgard. Echamos de menos nuestro hogar'.

'Por mí está bien', el Patriarca dijo. 'Pueden marcharse si eso es lo que quieren'. En ese momento el Patriarca volteó hacia su mayordomo. 'Gigas, muéstrales la salida a nuestros visitantes'.

El anciano sirviente asintió. 'Sí, Santidad. Como usted desee'.

'Eso no será, necesario', Derbal se apresuró a intervenir. 'Le aseguro que nosotros conocemos la salida perfectamente, Santidad'.

'Aún así insisto', el Patriarca replicó firmemente. 'Uno de mis muchos deberes como Patriarca es asegurarme de que todos aquellos que visiten el Santuario logren salir sanos y salvos de él. Ya sabes que hacer Gigas'.

'S-sí, Santidad'.

{Justo como pensaba. El Patriarca no confía en nosotros}.

'Por aquí, señores', Gigas les dijo a los cuatro. 'Me encargaré de despedirlos con honor'.

Alberich y los demás se levantaron y procedieron a seguir al mayordomo. Una vez que ellos salieron de la sala, el momento de poner en marcha el plan era inminente. Alberich miró de reojo a Derbal una última vez, esperando su movimiento.

Caminando por los pasillos del Santuario, Alberich no pudo evitar mirar con detenimiento las decoraciones que rodeaban el lugar. Desde grandes pilares hasta impresionantes estatuas antiguas, el Santuario sin duda era una prueba viviente de todas las historias desarrolladas desde el fin de la era de los mitos.

Según las historias que eran contadas en Asgard, la diosa Athena había construido el Santuario en un lugar cerca de la ciudad de Atenas poco después de la conclusión de una antigua guerra santa. El Santuario contaba con una estructura jerárquica, encabezada por mismísima diosa de la guerra y la estrategia, seguida por el Patriarca o Sumo Sacerdote, quien junto a su estado mayor se encargaba de liderar a los ochenta y ocho caballeros de las constelaciones.

{No puedo esperar a descubrir los secretos que guarda este lugar}.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Alberich y los demás se encontraron en la salida del templo del Patriarca, justo en el inicio del largo camino que conectaba ese lugar con la casa de Piscis, el decimosegundo y último templo custodiado por un caballero dorado.

'Oh, es cierto', Derbal le dijo a Gigas, 'Por poco lo olvido'.

'¿Está todo bien?', el anciano mayordomo del Santuario preguntó. '¿Sucede algo?'

'Me temo que sí', Derbal respondió. 'Efectivamente algo sucede'.

'¿Qué?'. Gigas obviamente estaba confundido. '¿Cómo dice?'.

{¡Ahora!}. En ese preciso momento Alberich se movió rápidamente y sujetó fuertemente al mayordomo del Santuario sin vacilar un solo instante.

'¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Suéltenme inmediatamente! ¡Esto es un insulto contra el Santuario y contra la misma Athena-!'.

Alberich se apresuró a cubrir la boca de Gigas antes de que sus molestas quejas atrajeran cualquier tipo de atención indeseada.

'¡Toma esto!', Derbal dijo, utilizando su técnica de control mental sobre Gigas, quien recibió el terrible impacto completamente de lleno.

Al cabo de unos breves instantes la técnica finalmente surtió efecto completamente, haciendo que el mayordomo del Santuario de Athena quedara bajo el control total de Derbal.

'¿Por qué hizo eso, señor Derbal?', Thor preguntó. ¿Por qué atacó al mayordomo del Patriarca?'.

'Lo que hice fue necesario, Thor', Derbal respondió, volteando su mirada hacia él. 'Las órdenes de la señorita Hilda debían ser cumplidas a toda costa sin importar los medios'.

'Sí, pero…'.

'Suficiente, Thor', Alberich le dijo a su camarada. 'No debemos perder más tiempo. Debo adentrarme nuevamente en el Santuario'. Había sido desafortunado que el tonto de Thor se ofreciera a acompañarlos hasta Grecia, y más desafortunado aún que Hilda se lo permitiese. Lo único que Alberich tenía a su favor era que Thor le era totalmente leal a Hilda, incluso aún después de que el anillo del nibelungo había comenzado a afectar su personalidad. Si él llegase a enterarse de la verdad, Alberich no tendría otra opción más que deshacerse del enorme guerrero de Phecda.

'Si el Patriarca pregunta, dile que nos acompañaste hasta asegurarte que todos dejáramos el Santuario', Derbal dijo. '¿Me has entendido, mi querido Gigas?'.

El mayordomo, cuyo rostro y ojos se habían tornados completamente inexpresivos a causa del ataque, asintió lentamente.

'Muy bien', Derbal dijo. 'Parece que todo depende de ti ahora, Alberich', él le dijo. '¿Ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer?'.

Alberich asintió. 'Así es'.

'Entonces será mejor que te apresures', Derbal dijo. 'No creo que este pequeño engaño permanezca oculto por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano el Patriarca y sus caballeros se darán cuenta de lo que hemos hecho'.

'Cierto', Alberich dijo.

'Recuerda ser cauteloso', Andreas le dijo.

'No necesitas recordármelo', Alberich respondió. Él miró una última vez a sus aliados antes de disponerse a infiltrarse sigilosamente al templo de Patriarca.

Unos instantes después, Alberich se encontraba de nuevo en la entrada del templo, a pesar de los muchos riesgos en el camino.

Moviéndose rápida pero sigilosamente para evitar alertar los guardias, Alberich logró entrar en la majestuosa biblioteca del Santuario, la cual parecía estar en un impecable estado a pesar de ser construida incontables siglos atrás. Una vez ahí, Alberich procedió a tratar de descubrir todos los secretos ocultos en esta. Seguramente el Santuario debía de tener un registro completo de todos los notables sucesos acontecidos desde su construcción. Si ese era el caso, Alberich estaba más que determinado a aprender todo lo que él pudiese.

Después, de ser posible, Alberich tendría que encontrar una manera de llevarse a Athena a Asgard, aún si él tuviese que recurrir a métodos desesperados.


	6. Sucesos Inesperados

**Japón**

El caballero del Fénix, el octavo y último combatiente del torneo finalmente había llegado a las instalaciones del coliseo. Para sorpresa de Seiya, y quizás de todos lo demás en la arena, ese misterioso caballero no era otro más que Ikki, el hermano mayor de Shun.

'¡Ikki!', Shun exclamó con una gran felicidad brotando de su voz. '¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Realmente eres tú, hermano?'.

{Jamás creí que Ikki fuera el caballero del Fénix'}, Seiya pensó, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento después del castigo que él había sufrido a manos de la cadena de Andrómeda de Shun. {Esto sí que es una sorpresa}.

'Shun', Ikki dijo abruptamente con una voz extraña, casi enfurecida. 'veo que aún sigues siendo el mismo niño débil de siempre'.

El rostro de Shun se llenó de confusión. '¿Qué?'.

{¿Qué fue lo que dijo?}. Lo poco que Seiya recordaba de Ikki era su gran determinación por proteger a su hermano menor de cualquier clase de peligro.

'¡Me he hartado de sujetos cómo tu, Shun!', Ikki exclamó mientras su cosmos parecía estallar salvajemente.

'¿Qué demonios es este cosmos?' Seiya preguntó.

'¡Tomen esto!', Ikki dijo. '¡Alas del Fénix!'.

{¡Maldición!}. '¡Ten cuidado, Shun!'.

* * *

 **Grecia**

Alberich había permanecido escondido en el Santuario por más de un día, leyendo los antiguos registros del lugar de la manera más discreta posible, tratando de permanecer oculto de cualquier ojo indeseado.

Como era de esperarse, los archivos más viejos relataban la construcción del Santuario y el desarrollo de varias guerras santas a través de los siglos. Los nombres y las constelaciones de los caballeros que habían dado sus vidas al servicio de Athena durante el transcurso de la historia habían sido plasmados de manea notoria en los anexos de cada pergamino. La mayoría de ellos eran simples caballeros de bronce, simples peones y carne de cañón al servicio del Santuario. Alberich no pudo evitar pensar que para alguien que se hacía llamar la diosa de la guerra y la estrategia, Athena realmente no parecía querer evitar las muertes innecesarias de sus protectores. Quizás su reputación estaba sobrevalorada, después de todo.

Sin embargo, siguiendo su lectura, Alberich se dio cuenta que los registros recientes sin duda alguna eran los más llamativos. Según lo plasmado en los pergaminos, dieciséis años atrás, había ocurrido una rebelión interna en el mismismo seno del Santuario. Todo parecía indicar que uno de los caballeros de oro, Aiolos de Sagitario, había cometido alta traición al intentar asesinar al Patriarca y a la mismísima diosa Athena, quien en ese entonces apenas había encarnado en la tierra.

Los archivos contaban que después de una ardua y desesperada persecución por todos los confines del Santuario, el traidor de Sagitario había sido finalmente abatido de manera definitiva, aunque no sin antes herir mortalmente a uno de sus pares: Saga, el caballero dorado de Géminis, honrado y recordado como un héroe en los anexos de los archivos debido a su lealtad para con su diosa.

{Qué interesante}, Alberich reflexionó detenidamente. {Es obvio que Hilda jamás supo de esto. De lo contrario, ella nos lo hubiera comentado hace mucho tiempo}. Alberich no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. {Es obvio que todos en este lugar se esforzaron mucho por mantener todo este altercado en secreto. Tal vez esto pueda sernos útil en el futuro}.

Después de terminar de leer los archivos, Alberich se escabulló silenciosamente a la cámara de audiencias del Patriarca, usando uno de los pasadizos secretos que había sido plasmado en los pergaminos del Santuario. Para sorpresa de Alberich, el sumo sacerdote se encontraba ahí, sentado en su asiento de honor, al parecer en una especie de trance, tal vez meditando. De pronto, un sujeto que Alberich reconoció como Phaeton, el jefe del estado mayor de Santuario y uno de los hombres más cercanos al pontífice, entró acompañado por un grupo de soldados.

'Santidad', el jefe del estado mayor dijo, arrodillándose y haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza.

'¿Qué sucede, Phaeton?', el Patriarca preguntó. '¿Por qué osan a interrumpirme? Será mejor que tengan una buena razón para entrar aquí mientras me concentro y medito'.

'Le ruego que por favor nos perdone, Santidad,' Phaeton dijo, 'pero debo informarle que nos acaban de hacer llegar noticias urgente desde Japón'.

'¿Japón?', el Patriarca preguntó. 'Ya veo. Se trata del discípulo de Camus, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso él ya habrá recuperado la armadura dorada de Sagitario tal y como se lo ordenamos?'.

'N-no, Santidad, no es eso', Phaeton respondió con cierto nerviosismo.

'¿Entonces?', el Patriarca dijo. '¿Qué me están ocultando, Phaeton?'.

'Santidad…', Phaeton comenzó, '… a-al parecer alguien… alguien robó la armadura de oro mientras el torneo aún se desarrollaba…'.

'¡¿Qué?!', el Patriarca exclamó, levantándose súbitamente de su asiento. ¡¿Alguien robó la armadura de Sagitario?! ¡¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Phaeton?!'.

'S-sí, Su Santidad, lo estoy'.

{Esto es muy inesperado}. La ausencia de la armadura de Sagitario no había sido mencionada en los antiguos registros del Santuario.

'¡Maldición!', el Patriarca dijo. '¿Cómo demonios permitieron que pasara esto? ¿Acaso son todos ustedes unos inútiles?'.

'Su Santidad, por favor, le pido que-'.

'¡Silencio, imbécil!', el Patriarca exclamó enfurecido. '¡No quiero que oses a hablarme en este momento! '¡Gigas, ven aquí en este instante!'. El mayordomo se acercó al Patriarca desde el otro extremo de la sala de audiencias.

'¿Usted me llamó, Santidad?'.

'El estudiante de Camus me he fallado. Quiero que convoques a un grupo de caballeros de plata y los envíes los más pronto posible a Japón. No me importa lo que tengan que hacer, ¡quiero que consigan la armadura de Sagitario cueste lo que cueste!'.

'Sí, Santidad', Gigas dijo. 'Como usted ordene'.

La técnica de control mental de Derbal parecía seguir haciendo su efecto en el mayordomo del Santuario, lo cual podía ser útil por el momento. Sin embargo, una vez que alguien descubriera lo que le había sucedido al anciano Gigas, lo más probable es que Alberich se viera en la necesidad que huir tan rápido como le fuera posible del refugio. Después de todo, sólo un tonto se atrevería a luchar bajo condiciones poco favorables.


	7. El Unicornio y el Fénix

**Japón**

Seiya no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer. Inesperadamente, el torneo 'galáctico' había sido interrumpido por Ikki, el caballero del Fénix, y otros varios sujetos portando armaduras negras, los cuales al parecer lo seguían como a una especie de líder.

Ikki los había atacado salvajemente, con un horrible rencor desprendiendo de su cosmos. Ni siquiera Shun, quien alguna vez fue su querido hermano menor, había escapado de la poderosa técnica del Fénix.

Geki había intervenido y tratado de enfrentarse a Ikki por su cuenta, pero de alguna manera el Fénix lo había derrotado con un único y extraño ataque, el cuál había dejado al caballero de la Osa Menor completamente inmóvil y con una expresión de terror plasmada en su rostro.

Y lo que era aún más humillante, era el hecho de que posteriormente tanto Ikki como lo sujetos de negro que lo seguían se habían atrevido a robar la armadura de oro delante de las narices de todos en la arena.

'Maldición', Seiya dijo. '¡Te arrepentirás de esto, Ikki!'.

'Seiya', Shiryu le dijo, 'no podemos dejar que esos sujetos se alejen. Tenemos que seguirlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde'.

'Debemos recuperar la armadura dorada a toda costa', Hyoga de Cisne intervino.

'Sí, tienen razón, muchachos', Seiya dijo.

'Entonces pongámonos en marcha', Shiryu dijo.

'Está bien', Seiya dijo, al tiempo que miraba hacia el otro lado del cuadrilátero. 'Shun, Jabu, ¿qué me dicen? ¿Vendrán con nosotros?', él les preguntó.

'Por supuesto que sí', Jabu respondió. 'No dejaré que ese miserable sujeto se burle de nosotros'.

'¿Qué me dices tú, Shun?'.

El caballero de Andrómeda pareció dudar por un instante antes de responder. 'E-está bien, Seiya. Iré con ustedes…'.

Seiya sonrió. 'Perfecto. Ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo será mejor que comencemos a movernos. ¡Vamos, en marcha!'.

'¡Sí!'.

* * *

 **Jamir**

'¿Se encuentra bien, señor Mū?', el niño preguntó.

'Eso creo, Kiki', Mū le respondió a su aprendiz.

'Últimamente usted ha estado actuando muy extraño, señor. ¿Sucede algo malo?'.

Durante los últimos días Mū no había logrado sacar de su mente esa extraña sensación de incertidumbre. Aunque fuera difícil de admitir, todo parecía indicar que sus temores eran ciertos. Mū había llegado a una horrible conclusión durante el encuentro con el Patriarca: el hombre que ahora se sentaba en el asiento de honor del Santuario no era su maestro Sion.

Mū no había querido hacerle caso a su intuición en un principio, pero era innegable que desde hacía unos cuantos años atrás él había empezado a notar ciertos cambios en la actitud y personalidad del Patriarca. Al principio no parecía ser nada grave, tal vez sólo la presión que conllevaba ser el sumo sacerdote del Santuario manifestándose de manera ocasional. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, las numerosas historias y rumores sobre los extraños y erráticos arrebatos de ira y depresión del pontífice se volvieron imposibles de ignorar.

La última reunión ocurrida hacía escasos días atrás en la cámara de audiencias fue lo que había terminado por confirmar los miedos de Mū, puesto que si había algo que él conocía a la perfección, eso era la forma de actuar de su antiguo maestro.

'Creo que será que tengamos cuidado de ahora en adelante, Kiki', Mū le dijo a su joven y algo travieso escudero.

El niño lo miró con una expresión algo confundida. '¿A qué se refiere, señor?'.

'Parece que ciertos extraños sucesos se están desenvolviendo en este preciso momento'. Mū cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. 'Creo que es hora de que le hagamos una visita a un viejo conocido'.

'¿Una visita a un viejo conocido?', Kiki repitió intrigado. '¿De quién está hablando, señor Mū?'.

Mū volvió la mirada hacia su discípulo con una sonrisa en el rostro. 'Hablo del hombre más sabio entre los caballeros de oro. El respetado maestro de los cinco picos antiguos: Dōko de Libra'.

* * *

 **Japón**

'¡Ahí están!', Jabu les dijo a los demás caballeros de bronce que lo acompañaban. A pocas decenas de metros de ellos, los extraños guerreros vestidos de negro que habían interrumpido el torneo se encontraban parados cerca de un callejón oscuro, casi como si esos sujetos los estuvieran esperando. 'Miserables, ¡ya los encontramos!'.

'Tengan cuidado', Shiryu el caballero del Dragón dijo. 'Es muy posible que todo esto sea una trampa'.

'Trampa o no, me encargaré de recuperar la armadura de oro', Hyoga de Cisne dijo.

'Si todos luchamos juntos estoy seguro de que venceremos', Shun de Andrómeda comentó.

Justo en ese momento, el tonto de Seiya esbozó una sonrisa. 'Tienes razón, Shun', él dijo. 'Nosotros cinco unidos podemos derrotar a cualquier oponente que tengamos en frente sin ningún problema'.

'Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso si fuera ustedes', uno de los extraños sujetos vestidos con ropajes oscuros dijo entre risas.

'¿Qué dijiste?', Jabu preguntó.

'Si creen que pueden derrotarnos, nosotros los caballeros negros les demostráremos cuán equivocados están'.

'¿Caballeros negros?', Seiya preguntó. 'Jamás he escuchado hablar de sujetos con ese nombre'.

El sujeto de negro rió. 'Aunque lo hubieran hecho, eso no cambiaría nada. Nosotros los caballeros negros somos los guerreros más temibles de todo el mundo. Es imposible que unas simples basuras de bronce pretendan hacernos frente. No importa cuántos sean, el resultado será siempre el mismo: todos ustedes morirán'.

'¡Miserable!', Jabu dijo, apenas logrando contener su ira. '¡Te haré tragarte tus palabras, ya verás!'.

'¿Por qué no lo intentas?', el sujeto dijo. '¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?'.

Fue en ese momento que la última pizca paciencia de Jabu se desvaneció. '¡Ya me hartaste!', Jabu exclamó mientras se abalanzaba hacia los caballeros de negro. '¡Prepárate para recibir mi golpe!'.

'¡Espera, Jabu!', la voz de Shiryu le dijo. '¡Es una trampa! ¡No lo hagas!'.

Sin embargo, Jabu estaba tan enfurecido que él decidió ignorar las advertencias del caballero Dragón por completo. '¡Les daré su merecido, malditos!'.

No obstante, pocos instantes antes de que Jabu lograra llegar hasta el insolente sujeto, otro de los caballeros negros se interpuso en su camino y cobardemente le lanzó un veloz golpe.

{¡Maldición!}. Jabu instintivamente esquivo el ataque, el cual pasó rozando a menos de un centímetro de su mejilla. Sin perder tiempo, él trató de contraatacar a su oponente, pero justo en ese momento otro caballero negro saltó en su dirección y lo atacó con una patada. Jabu nuevamente trató de esquivar el ataque, pero esta vez fue demasiado tarde. La patada del caballero negro impactó su rostro y lo hizo caer al suelo con gran fuerza.

Lo siguiente que Jabu supo fue que los cuatro caballeros de bronce que lo acompañaban saltaban en su ayuda y comenzaban a enfrentarse a los extraños caballeros negros.

Con algo de dificultad, y con su cabeza aún dándole vueltas, Jabu logró levantarse del suelo lo más rápido que le fue posible, listo para luchar contra sus adversarios. Él estaba decidido a demostrarles a esos sujetos de negro su verdadera fuerza. Bajo ningún motivo Jabu se dejaría derrotar de una manera tan cobarde y deshonesta.

'¡Cuidado, Jabu!', la voz de Shun de Andrómeda exclamó repentinamente.

Para sorpresa de Jabu, uno de esos misterios caballeros negros nuevamente se atrevió a atacarlo con un feroz golpe. Jabu rápidamente asumió una posición defensiva y esperó el impacto, usando sus brazos para cubrir su rostro lo mejor posible.

Al recibir el golpe de lleno, Jabu inmediatamente sintió un intenso dolor recorrerle el cuerpo, casi como si sus brazos hubieran sido golpeados por un enorme mazo.

{¡Demonios!}. Jabu trató de contraatacar a su enemigo con una patada, pero increíblemente el caballero negro esquivó el golpe con facilidad y casi inmediatamente retrocedió unos pasos, dejando escapar una risa burlona mientras lo hacía.

'¿Qué sucede?', el caballero negro le preguntó. 'Creí haberte escuchado decir que nos darías nuestro merecido. Qué decepción. Me parece que hablas demasiado para lo poco que haces'.

'¡Miserable!'. Jabu atacó nuevamente a su oponente, lanzando un golpe con su puño a pesar de que sus brazos aún se encontraban algo entumecidos.

Sin embargo, su esfuerzo resultó ser inútil. El caballero negro simplemente volvió a evadir su ataque, devolviéndole una patada como respuesta, la cual Jabu logró esquivar a duras penas.

'No tienes ninguna oportunidad de vencerme', el caballero negro le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. 'Realmente eres patético. Sólo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo al luchar contra alguien tan insignificante como tú'. En ese momento, para desconcierto de Jabu, su rival decidió retroceder y retirarse rápidamente del lugar, en dirección a un oscuro y abandonado callejón del muelle en que ellos se encontraban.

'¡Espera!', Jabu le gritó al caballero negro. '¡No huyas, cobarde! ¡Vuelve aquí y termina la pelea!'. Sin embargo el sujeto ignoró completamente sus palabras. En su lugar él sólo continuó alejándose del sitio del combate. '¡Maldición!'. El orgullo de Jabu no podía permitir que alguien lo humillara de tal manera y se saliera con la suya. Él había trabajado por mucho tiempo, entrenando sin descanso largos años, con el fin obtener su armadura y así lograr convertirse en un caballero. Por esa razón, Jabu decidió perseguir al sujeto de negro y derrotarlo a toda costa.

Al llegar al callejón, Jabu no encontró ningún rastro del caballero negro, por lo cual él asumió que su adversario se estaba ocultando como el cobarde que era. Harto de que se burlaran de él, Jabu le gritó al sujeto que saliera de su escondite y lo enfrentara como un hombre. No obstante, la única respuesta que llegó a sus oídos fue una risa que parecía provenir de todos lados. Jabu maldijo y retó nuevamente al caballero negro a dar la cara.

'Parece que tienes muchas ganas de morir antes que los demás', una voz familiar dijo.

Jabu volteó rápidamente hacia atrás. Al hacerlo, él vio a Ikki el caballero del Fénix parado a pocos metros de él con una expresión fría e inmisericorde reflejada en sus ojos.

'Miserable', Jabu le dijo. 'Al fin te he encontrado. Esta vez no escaparás. Será mejor que me entregues la armadura de oro antes de que te arrepientas'.

Ikki miró a Jabu por unos instantes antes de responder. 'Pobre loco'.

'¡¿Qué dijiste?!'.

El caballero de Fénix miró a Jabu directamente a los ojos. 'No eres nada más que un simple estorbo'.

'Permítame que me deshaga de este insolente, señor', la voz del caballero negro dijo desde las sombras. 'Este sujeto no digno de ensuciar sus manos'.

'No', el Fénix respondió. 'Este tonto es mío. Con mi fuerza me encargaré de mostrarle los horrores mas temibles del infierno'.

'Si crees que me asustas estás muy equivocado, Fénix', Jabu dijo. 'En este instante te demostraré que tan poderoso soy. ¡Toma esto!'. Él se abalanzó velozmente hacia Ikki y procedió a lanzarle un golpe con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos, el caballero del Fénix atrapó el puño de Jabu con su mano de una manera extremadamente fácil, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido.

'¿Eso es todo?', Ikki preguntó. 'Vaya, eres incluso más insignificante de lo que imaginaba'.

{¡¿Qué?!}, Jabu pensó. {¡Esto es i-imposible…!}.

Sin advertencia alguna, el caballero Fénix procedió a apretar el puño de Jabu con tanta fuerza que él pensó que sus huesos estaban siendo triturados por una especie de prensa. A pesar de su esfuerzo por resistir el dolor, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jabu dejara escapar un grito debido a la horrible agonía que él sentía.

Pero luego, sin explicación alguna… Ikki de Fénix lo soltó. 'Sólo un golpe', Ikki le dijo. 'Eso es todo lo que necesito para mandarte al otro mundo: sólo un golpe'.

'Miserable…', Jabu dijo, tratando comprobar los daños que su mano había sufrido. 'P-pagaras… ¡pagaras por esto…!'.

'Será mejor que te prepares', el caballero Fénix dijo. 'Tu mente está a punto de ser destruida por mi siguiente ataque'.

{¿Q-qué…?}.

¡Toma esto: Puño Demoníaco del Fénix!'.


	8. La Elección

**China**

'Hemos llegado, Kiki', Mū le dijo a su joven aprendiz. 'El pico de los cinco ancianos del monte Lu. El hogar del anciano maestro de Libra'.

'Vaya...', Kiki dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor con gran curiosidad. 'Jamás había estado en este lugar antes, señor Mū. Es realmente impresionante, ¿no lo cree así?'.

Mū sonrió ligeramente. Kiki ciertamente tenía razón. El monte Lu era una montaña de más de dos mil metros de altura, con crestas extrañas y peñascos empinados los cuales las hacían majestuosas e imponentes. La zona se extendía por un área sumamente extensa y gran parte de ella estaba cubierta por densos bosques. El monte también presentaba numerosos acantilados, los cuales eran un trayecto sumamente peligroso para aquellos que no tuvieran sumo cuidado. Además, era en ese preciso monte que las leyendas del dios dragón habían surgido por primera vez hacía tantos siglos atrás.

'Vamos, Kiki', Mū dijo. 'No hay tiempo que perder. Debemos encontrar al viejo maestro cuanto antes'.

Su aprendiz asintió. 'Sí, señor'.

Ellos caminaron una corta distancia a través de los maravillosos picos hasta llegar a la enorme y hermosa cascada del monte Lu. Desde la antigüedad existían numerosas historias y leyendas acerca de ese lugar. La mayoría de ellas afirmaban que el agua que caía por la gran cascada procedía directamente de las estrellas del firmamento, obra del mismísimo dios dragón.

Fue en ese lugar que Mū finalmente diviso una pequeña figura sentada al pie del agua que caía ferozmente, justo a unas cuantas decenas de metros de ellos.

'Ahí está Kiki', Mū dijo. 'El viejo maestro Dōko de Libra, el hombre más sabio entre los caballeros de oro'.

'Parece ser que el maestro es un hombre muy pequeño, señor Mū', Kiki dijo. 'No creo que él sea más alto que yo. Qué extraño, jamás creí que…'. Kiki se detuvo súbitamente, al parecer notando algo. 'Señor Mū… ¿quién es esa joven chica al lado del maestro?'.

Mū miró detenidamente a la joven de cabello negro y vestido rosa antes de responderle a su aprendiz. 'Probablemente ella sea una pupila del maestro', él dijo. 'Debes cuidar tu manera de actuar, Kiki. Recuerda que debes ser respetuoso'.

Su joven escudero sonrió. 'No se preocupe por eso, señor Mū. Puede confiar en mí'.

Ellos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hacia el maestro, a quien Mū esperó no molestar demasiado con su inesperada presencia. Él no quería ser un estorbo, pero de alguna manera Mū tenía que obtener cualquier respuesta que pudiera despejar las dudas en su mente. ¿Quién mejor que Dōko de Libra, el mejor amigo de su maestro Sion, para aconsejarlo?

'Maestro alguien se acerca', Mū escuchó a la joven chica decir con algo de aprensión.

'Buenos días, maestro', Mū dijo. 'Espero que mi presencia no sea causa de desagrado para ustedes'.

'Para nada, caballero de Aries', el viejo maestro respondió suavemente. 'Mi manos siempre estarán extendidas para el discípulo de Sion'.

'Se lo agradezco, maestro', Mū dijo con una sonrisa. 'Lamento llegar de esta manera tan repentina, pero necesito hablar con usted urgentemente'.

'¿De qué se trata, caballero de Aries?', el maestro preguntó. 'Por tu tono de voz puedo notar que debe de ser algo muy serio'.

'Lo es', Mū respondió, asintiendo. 'Lamento tener que decirle esto, maestro, pero me creo que algo terrible ha sucedido en el Santuario'.

El viejo maestro de Libra cerró sus ojos y suspiró lentamente. 'Ya veo', él dijo. 'Justo cómo había temido'.

Las palabras confundieron a Mū. '¿Qué está diciendo, maestro?', él preguntó.

'Durante los últimos años he estado teniendo un muy extraño e insistente presentimiento', el maestro le dijo. ¿Tú también lo has sentido, caballero Mū de Aries?'.

'Sí, maestro', Mū contestó. 'Al principio no quería creerlo, pero… ahora todas mis dudas se han desvanecido'.

'En ese caso…', el maestro dijo, '… siéntase de libres de contármelo todo'.

'Está bien, maestro', Mū dijo. 'Como usted diga'.

* * *

 **Grecia**

 **16 años atrás**

'Aiolia, presta mucha atención', Aiolos le dijo a su pequeño hermano. 'Necesito que estés sumamente atento. En cuanto te de la señal, quiero que me ataques con todas tus fuerzas, ¿entendido?'.

Aiolia asintió lentamente. 'S-sí, hermano… como tú digas…'.

'Bien', Aiolos dijo. 'Entonces… hazlo… ¡ahora!'.

Aiolos miró cómo su hermano menor se abalanzaba rápidamente hacia él con la intención de golpearlo con su puño. No obstante, esquivar el ataque de Aiolia fue extremamente fácil para Aiolos, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a entrenar por largas horas en compañía de Saga y Shura, sus camaradas caballeros de oro.

Aiolia nuevamente intentó atacarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Aiolos simplemente se hizo a un lado y dejó que el golpe de su hermano pasara de largo. Ellos repitieron el mismo proceso una y otra vez por varios minutos, hasta que la calurosa tarde se tornó en un hermoso ocaso.

'No puedo hacerlo, hermano…', Aiolia le dijo respirando profundamente, tratando de recuperar su aliento. 'Me doy por vencido'.

'¿Qué sucede, Aiolia?', Aiolos preguntó. 'Vamos, atácame. ¿Acaso no quieres llegar a ser un buen caballero? Si no logras golpearme siquiera una sola vez jamás progresaras con tu entrenamiento'.

Su hermano menor negó con la cabeza. 'No tiene caso. Jamás podré llegar a ser tan fuete como tú, hermano. No sería capaz de derrotarte ni aunque me preparara por mil años'.

Aiolos suspiró al escuchar a su hermano expresarse de esa manera tan desconsolada. 'Aiolia', él dijo, 'sé que parece haber una enorme diferencia de técnicas y habilidad entre ambos, pero te aseguro que eso no tiene por qué influir en el resultado de la pelea'.

'¿Qué?', Aiolia dijo. '¿A que te refieres, hermano?'.

Aiolos sonrió. 'Aiolia, no importa cuán fuerte o invulnerable un oponente pueda aparentar ser. Es cierto que contar con una protección y tener experiencia en el combate son grandes ventajas, pero lo que realmente que decide una batalla entre caballeros no es la armadura que ellos porten o las técnicas que ellos usen, sino el cosmos que ellos desprendan'.

'Sí, pero…'.

'Escúchame con atención, Aiolia', Aiolos dijo estoicamente. 'Si logras hacer arder tu cosmos con suficiente intensidad, verás que podrás lograr golpearme. Tú y yo somos hermanos. Somos una misma sangre, y eso significa que tu potencial es el mismo que el mío. Tengo fe en ti Aiolia'. Aiolos volvió a sonreír. 'Arriba ese animo. Vamos, atácame nuevamente'.

Aiolia asintió con una sonrisa formándose sobre su rostro. '¡S-sí!'.

Aiolos y su hermano continuaron entrenando por unos cuantos minutos más, justo hasta después de llegada la noche. A pesar de que Aiolia finalmente no pudo llegar a golpearlo, Aiolos no obstante se sintió complacido con su hermano debido al gran espíritu y fuerza de voluntad que él le había demostrado. Por un momento Aiolia había encendido su cosmos de una manera verdaderamente considerable, quizás a un nivel semejante al suyo. No cabía duda de que su hermano algún día sería un poderoso caballero de oro al servicio de Athena.

Al terminar con el entrenamiento, Aiolos se despidió de su hermano para después dirigirse a toda prisa hacia el Santuario. El Patriarca había convocado a los tres caballeros dorados de mayor edad en el refugio a una reunión extraordinaria que se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche. Su Santidad al parecer tenía algo muy importante que anunciarles.

Subiendo por el largo e imponente camino de las doce casas, Aiolos se encontró justo en la entrada de la casa de Acuario con Saga de Géminis y Shura de Capricornio, quienes estaban vistiendo, al igual que él, sus ropajes dorados. Ellos no sólo eran los caballeros de oro de la tercera y la décima casa respectivamente, sino también sus mejores amigos.

Aiolos se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa. 'Saga. Shura. Me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo'.

'Así que finalmente has decidido aparecer, Aiolos', Shura le dijo. 'Comenzaba a creer que te perderías la reunión'.

'Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, Shura', Aiolos contestó con una sonrisa. 'Supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo'.

'Eso ya no importa', Shura dijo. 'Será mejor que nos demos prisa. No creo que el Patriarca se sienta feliz por nuestra demora'.

'Tienes toda la razón, Shura', Saga dijo. Aiolos inmediatamente notó que su amigo parecía estar algo afligido, aunque él no tenía idea de cuál podía ser el motivo. 'Vamos, dirijámonos a la cámara de audiencias de Su Santidad'.

Aiolos asintió. 'Está bien, Saga'.

Una vez que los tres llegaron al final de las escaleras que conducían al templo del Patriarca, ellos se encontraron con Gigas, el mayordomo principal del pontífice, quien al parecer llevaba esperándolos ahí por un tiempo.

'Que bueno que al fin han aparecido, caballeros', Gigas les dijo. 'Su Santidad los está esperando. Permítanme que los guíe'.

'Eso no será necesario', Shura dijo. 'Conocemos el camino perfectamente'.

'Insisto', Gigas contestó. 'Es mi deber como mayordomo del Santuario cumplir con todas las formalidades apropiadas'. Al parecer Gigas no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Al entrar los cuatro en la imponente cámara del Patriarca, Aiolos y sus amigos inmediatamente se arrodillaron e inclinaron sus cabezas solemnemente en señal de respeto.

'Lamentamos la demora, Santidad', Saga dijo. 'Espero que no se encuentre molesto con nosotros'.

'Todo fue mi culpa, Santidad', Aiolos intervino. 'Fui yo quien causó nuestro retraso.

'Pueden estar tranquilos, Saga y Aiolos', el Patriarca respondió. 'Entiendo que a veces pueden surgir situaciones inesperadas que escapan de nuestro control. Sólo espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse en un futuro cercano'.

'Muchas gracias, Santidad', Aiolos dijo.

'Ahora les pediré que presten suma atención a lo que voy a decir', el Patriarca dijo. 'Como de seguro habrán escuchado, hace un par de noches, Athena volvió a nacer en este mundo. Este suceso sólo puede significar una cosa'.

'Una nueva guerra santa está por comenzar', Saga intervino.

El Patriarca asintió. 'Así es. Una nueva batalla se acerca a nosotros. Pronto el Santuario y los ochenta y ocho caballeros se verán en la necesidad de luchar en defensa de Athena.

'Estaremos listos, Santidad', Aiolos intervino. 'Nosotros los caballeros de oro cumpliremos fielmente con nuestro deber. Tiene mi palabra'.

'También tiene la mía, Santidad', Saga dijo.

'Y la mía', Shura agregó.

'Muy bien', el Patriarca dijo. 'Me alegra escucharlos decir eso. Sin embargo, lamento informarles que tal vez no podré guiarlos en la guerra que se avecina'.

'¿Qué?', Aiolos dijo.

'¿Por qué dice eso, Santidad?', Saga preguntó.

'Me entristece admitir que el paso de los años han afectado mi capacidad de servir como Patriarca del Santuario. No me queda mucho tiempo más en este mundo. Mi muerte está próxima. Por eso, es necesario que elija a mi futuro sucesor cuanto antes'.

'Santidad…'. Aiolos no podía imaginarse a nadie más ocupando el puesto del actual Patriarca.

'En una situación extraordinaria como esta podría elegir a alguien con la experiencia suficiente de entre los caballeros de bronce o plata para que tomara mi lugar en el Santuario, pero creo que eso no será necesario. Saga, Aiolos, Shura… ustedes son los caballeros de oro con mayor edad en el refugio. Los tres tienen tanto el poder como el valor necesario para ser mi sucesor'.

'¿Qué está diciendo, Santidad?', Shura preguntó. '¿Acaso…?'.

'Así es', el Patriarca dijo, asintiendo. 'Uno de ustedes se convertirá en el nuevo Patriarca. Uno de ustedes será el encargado de representar a Athena en la guerra santa venidera'.

'¿Quién es esa persona, Santidad?', Aiolos preguntó.

'Eres tú, Aiolos', el Patriarca respondió.

'¿Qué?', Aiolos exclamó. '¿Y-yo? ¿Está… está hablando en serio, Santidad…?'.

'Lo estoy', el Patriarca dijo. 'Durante años has demostrado ser completamente fiel a Athena, Aiolos. Tengo plena confianza de que harás un buen trabajo cuando el momento finalmente llegue'.

'Santidad…'.

'Estoy de acuerdo', Saga dijo con una sonrisa. 'Aiolos es un buen hombre. No tengo ninguna duda de que él será un buen Patriarca'.

Aiolos miró a su amigo. 'Saga…'.

'Si esa es su elección, Santidad', Shura intervino, 'entonces le prometo que serviré a Aiolos de la misma manera que lo he servido a usted'.

'Shura…'.

'Entonces está decidido', el Patriarca dijo. 'Aiolos tomará mi lugar como sumo sacerdote y representante de Athena cuando llegue el momento. De él dependerá el éxito o el fracaso de nuestras fuerzas'.


	9. El Fénix y el Pegaso

**Japón**

'¡Detente, hermano!', Shun exclamó, al tiempo que usaba la cadena de Andrómeda para sujetar el brazo Ikki. Su hermano había intentado atacar a Jabu con su extraña técnica mental. Sin embargo, Shun por suerte había logrado intervenir en la pelea antes de que Ikki pudiera conectar su devastador ataque. Aún así, el caballero del Unicornio había caído inconsciente en el suelo, aparentemente a causa del agotamiento que su breve enfrentamiento con Ikki le había traído.

'Shun', Ikki dijo con la ira brotando de su voz. '¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme? ¿Acaso has olvidado que soy tu hermano mayor?'.

'Lo lamento, hermano', Shun dijo sujetando fuertemente la cadena para evitar que Ikki se zafara, 'pero no puedo dejar que lastimes a Jabu'. Él había seguido al caballero del Unicornio hasta el oscuro callejón con la esperanza de ayudarlo en caso de que los caballeros negros decidieran tenderle una trampa, y lamentablemente eso era lo que efectivamente parecía haber sucedido.

'Ya veo', Ikki dijo, sonriendo de una manera una realmente extraña, casi siniestra. 'Si insistes en proteger a este pobre diablo, entonces no me queda otra opción más que hacer que compartas el mismo destino que él, Shun'.

'Permítame eliminar a este insolente entrometido por usted, señor', un caballero negro que acompañaba a Ikki dijo, apareciendo repentinamente desde su escondite en las sombras. 'Le aseguro que terminaré con la vida de Andrómeda en un instante'.

'Ni siquiera lo pienses', Ikki contestó bruscamente, mirando a su seguidor de una manera sumamente hostil. 'Nadie toca a Shun a excepción de mí. Si en verdad quieres luchar, puedes comenzar por mandar caballero del Unicornio directo al infierno. Estoy seguro que eso no debería ser ningún problema para ti'.

El caballero negro, el cual parecía sentirse amenazado por Ikki, asintió rápidamente. 'Muy bien, señor. Como usted ordene'.

De pronto Ikki centró nuevamente su atención en Shun. 'Espero que estés preparado para nuestro combate', él dijo. 'No tendré ninguna clase de misericordia contigo, Shun'.

'¡Basta, hermano!', Shun exclamó. 'De ningún modo tengo pensado luchar. Yo jamás podría levantar mi mano contra ti'.

Ikki frunció el ceño. 'Esa es la diferencia que existe entre nosotros, Shun', él dijo. 'Tú siempre fuiste un niño tímido que odiaba las peleas y cualquier muestra de violencia. Sin embargo…'. Shun sintió cómo el agresivo cosmos de Ikki ardía con gran intensidad. '… ¡yo no tengo ese problema!'.

{¡¿Qué?!}, Shun pensó, experimentando una sorpresiva ola de calor recorrer todo callejón. {¡¿Q-qué está sucediendo…?!}.

'¡Toma esto, Shun!', Ikki dijo, preparándose para atacarlo. '¡Alas del-!'.

'¡Meteoros de Pegaso!'.

Al escuchar la voz de Seiya, Shun instintivamente volteó hacia atrás, y fue en ese momento que él pudo ver al caballero del Pegaso lanzando su ataque de meteoros. No obstante, a pesar de la considerable velocidad de los golpes, Ikki saltó ágilmente por los aires y esquivó en su totalidad la técnica de Seiya.

'¿Shun, estás bien?', Seiya preguntó, acercándose rápidamente a él.

'S-sí, Seiya', Shun respondió, intentando recobrar su aliento. 'Gracias. Te debo una'.

'Ni lo menciones', Seiya dijo. 'Me alegra haberlos encontrado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde'.

'Vaya, así que tu también quieres terminar en el infierno, Pegaso', Ikki dijo. 'Realmente tienes muchas agallas como para atacarme con esa técnica tan simple'. Ikki nuevamente sonrió de forma hostil. 'Muy bien. Si ese es tu deseo, también acabaré contigo en un instante'.

'No me hagas reír, Ikki', Seiya dijo, centrando toda su atención en el Fénix. 'Si piensas que tú y tus amigos pueden contra nosotros estás muy equivocado. Será mejor que nos entregues la armadura de oro sin dar problemas. De lo contrario, te obligaré a hacerlo por las malas. Ya lo verás, encenderé mi cosmos y te demostraré toda la fuerza de Pegaso'.

'Sólo estás diciendo tonterías', Ikki dijo despectivamente. 'Si me atacas de nuevo, lo único que conseguirás es que yo te mate antes que a todos, Pegaso. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? No eres nada más que un pobre diablo'.

'¿Qué dijiste?', Seiya preguntó, obviamente indignado por las palabras.

'Ya me escuchaste', Ikki contestó. 'Sólo eres una molestia'.

Shun notó que, gracias a los insultos de su hermano, la paciencia de Seiya parecía estar agotándose. 'Miserable, ¡te arrepentirás de tus palabras, Ikki, eso te lo aseguro!'.

'Espera, Seiya', Shun intervino rápidamente antes de que la situación se saliera de control. 'No debes dejar que las palabras de mi hermano te provoquen. Mantén la calma. Si actúas precipitadamente sin pensar en las consecuencias podrías verte en problemas'.

'¿Qué sucede, Pegaso?', Ikki dijo. '¿Por qué le estás haciendo caso a Shun? ¿Acaso también eres un cobarde? Si ese es el caso, entonces estoy más que decepcionado'.

'¡Ya me hartaste, Ikki!', Seiya dijo, haciendo arder intensamente su cosmos. '¡Ahora mismo cerrare tu gran boca! ¡Recibe mi golpe! ¡Meteoros de-!'.

Justo en ese momento, el caballero negro que se encontraba al lado de Ikki saltó al frente rápidamente y atacó a Seiya con una brutal y certera patada dirigida a su cabeza.

'¡Toma esto, Pegaso!'.

El golpe del caballero negro iba a ser realmente devastador si Seiya lo recibía de lleno. Afortunadamente, Shun pensó rápido en una manera de proteger al caballero del Pegaso. '¡Cadena de Andrómeda!', Shun exclamó, extendiendo su cadena y cubriéndolos bajo la gran protección que ella les proporcionaba.

El caballero negro se vio obligado a retroceder debido al peligro que él corría al intentar atacar la formidable y virtualmente impenetrable defensa de la cadena de Andrómeda.

'¡Maldición!', el caballero de negro exclamó, cerrando sus puños en ira.

'Seiya', Shun dijo, 'mientras mantenga extendida la cadena de Andrómeda ambos estaremos seguros. No hay de que preocuparse. La cadena nos protegerá de cualquier ataque, sin importar lo que suceda'.

'Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso si fuera tú, Shun', Ikki dijo.

'¿Qué?'.

'¿Acaso has olvidado que el caballero del Unicornio se encuentra fuera del rango protector de tu cadena?'. Ikki tenía razón. Jabu aún estaba inconsciente, justo a pocos pasos de distancia de la posición de Ikki, y totalmente fuera campo de acción de la cadena de Andrómeda. 'Él está completamente indefenso, y yo podría acabar con su vida fácilmente gracias a ese hecho'.

'¡No, Ikki!', Shun gritó, tratando de hacer que su hermano reconsidera sus intensiones. 'Te conozco perfectamente, y sé que tú nunca harías algo tan horrible como eso, hermano'.

Ikki se acercó a Jabu y lo levantó del suelo, sujetándolo fuertemente por el cuello. 'Si realmente crees eso, Shun, entonces eres más tonto de lo que pensé'. Ikki cerró su puño y se preparó para golpear a Jabu. 'Ahora mismo le daré el golpe de gracia a este pobre sujeto'.

Shun no podía creer las palabras de su hermano. '¡Ikki…!'.

'¡Miserable!', Seiya dijo, avanzando unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar justo al borde del área de la cadena de Andrómeda. 'Dime, ¿ahora quién es el cobarde? ¿Qué clase de sujeto atacaría a su oponente cuando este no puede defenderse?'.

Ikki sonrió. 'Yo no soy el que está oculto detrás de una cadena como si fuera un chiquillo miedoso, Seiya. Pegaso, si tanto te preocupa la vida de este pobre diablo que se hace llamar a sí mismo caballero, ¿por qué no vienes hasta aquí y tomas su lugar?'.

{Ikki está intentando provocar a Seiya}, Shun pensó. {No puedo permitir que ambos se enfrenten. Debo evitar que esta situación empeore}.

'Muy bien, Ikki', Seiya dijo, al parecer diciéndose a actuar. 'Como tú quieras. ¡Te daré tu merecido!'.

'¡Seiya, no!', Shun gritó. Sin embargo el caballero del Pegaso hizo caso omiso a su advertencia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Seiya abandonó el área protegida por la cadena de Andrómeda para así poder atacar a frontalmente Ikki.

'¡Meteoros de Pegaso!', Seiya exclamó al tiempo que él nuevamente lanzaba su veloz ataque.

'¡Tonto!', Ikki gritó, soltando a Jabu y dejándolo caer violentamente al suelo. '¡Esta técnica barata no te va a servir de nada!'. Ikki nuevamente esquivó el ataque de Seiya con una agilidad y destreza impresionantes. Esta vez, sin embargo, él respondió salvajemente con su propia técnica. '¡Alas del Fénix!'. Shun vio con horror cómo el cosmos de Ikki tomaba la forma de una gigantesca onda expansiva envuelta en llamas, la cual cubrió todo el callejón con la fuerza de una tormenta.

* * *

 **Grecia**

 **16 años antes**

'Esto debe de ser un grave error', Aiolos les dijo a sus compañeros, poco después de que la reunión terminara y ellos abandonaran la cámara del Patriarca. 'Yo no soy lo suficientemente digno como para convertirme en el nuevo pontífice del Santuario. Saga, Shura, ustedes están mejor capacitados. Sin duda alguna ambos serían un mejor Patriarca de lo que yo jamás podría aspirar a ser'.

Shura sonrió sardónicamente. 'No intentes fingir ser un hombre humilde, Aiolos', él le dijo. 'Admítelo, en el fondo de tu corazón estás más que feliz por la noticia que su santidad te ha dado'.

'Shura…'.

'¿Qué sucede, Aiolos?', Shura preguntó. 'Vamos, no intentes negarlo. El ser el Patriarca del Santuario es un gran honor para cualquier caballero, después de todo. ¿Acaso piensas decirme que tú nunca soñaste con este momento?'.

'Ya es suficiente, Shura', Saga intervino repentinamente. 'Aiolos, no tienes absolutamente nada de que disculparte. Estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con la decisión que fue tomada por el Patriarca. Confío en que harás un buen papel como pontífice'. El caballero de Géminis sonrió gentilmente. 'No te preocupes. Pase lo que pase, prometo que te brindaré todo mi apoyo'.

Aiolos asintió lentamente, aún algo inseguro de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. 'Gracias, Saga. Te lo agradezco'.

'Agradecerme no es necesario, Aiolos', Saga dijo. 'Yo sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber como caballero de Athena. No esperaría nada menos de ti si nuestros lugares se intercambiaran'.

Poco tiempo después, lo tres reanudaron la marcha para continuar su descenso por las largas y antiguas escaleras del Santuario, las cuales conducían a cada una de las doce imponentes casas. Después de unos minutos de caminar en completo silencio, las casas de Piscis y Acuario fueron dejadas atrás. Sin embargo, al llegar a la casa de Capricornio, Shura decidió quedarse en ella.

'Ustedes pueden seguir adelante', Shura les dijo. 'Necesito descansar un poco. No tienen idea de lo cansado que estoy'.

'Como quieras, Shura', Saga dijo. 'Aiolos y yo seguiremos adelante'.

'Por mí está bien', Shura dijo. Sin embargo, antes de que Aiolos y Saga abandonaran el templo de la cabra, Shura volvió a hablarles. 'A propósito, Aiolos… no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Tal vez no esté completamente de acuerdo con la elección, pero eso no importa. Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también prometo servirte lealmente cuando te conviertas en el nuevo Patriarca'.

Aiolos miró fijamente a Shura. 'Muchas gracias, Shura', él dijo. 'Tienes mi palabra de que haré todo lo posible por decepcionarlos'.

'Más te vale, Aiolos', Shura contestó. 'De lo contrarío me temo que todos pagaremos las consecuencias de tu fracaso'. A pesar de que él era su amigo, Aiolos debía admitir que Shura siempre había sido brutalmente honesto acerca de sus pensamientos. El caballero de Capricornio tenía una personalidad que muchos podrían considerar hostil y distante a simple vista. No obstante, Shura, además de ser un gran y poderoso caballero de oro, también era capaz de mostrar una gran generosidad cuando el momento lo requería. Si existía una palabra que Aiolos podía usar para describirlo, esa ciertamente sería 'tenaz'. Después de todo, Shura se había ganado esa reputación dignamente gracias a sus hechos.

Sin nada más que decir, Aiolos y Saga procedieron a abandonar la casa de Capricornio para así seguir descendiendo por los templos restantes. Poco después, al llegar a la casa de Sagitario, Aiolos pensó en quedarse en su respectivo templo para descansar al igual que Shura lo había hecho, pero al final él se decidió por acompañar a Saga hasta la casa de Géminis. Él no quería dejar a su amigo solo en el camino.

'Aún me resulta difícil creer que el Patriarca me haya elegido a mí para ser su sucesor', Aiolos le dijo a su amigo. 'No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Me pregunto que habrá visto él en mí'.

'Intenta no pensar en eso, Aiolos', Saga le dijo, usando un tono de voz extrañamente distante. 'Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora sólo nos queda confiar en el Patriarca y esperar lo mejor. Si hay alguien que sabe lo que debe de hacerse, ese sin duda es el pontífice'.

Desde que él había conocido a Saga por primera vez, Aiolos sintió en su mejor amigo una gran sabiduría y bondad. Todos en las aldeas adyacentes al Santuario hablaban del caballero de oro de Géminis como si él fuera una especie de dios benevolente, compasivo y dadivoso. No obstante, a pesar de su enorme poder y gran cosmos, Saga jamás alardeaba de sus atributos. Su humildad, una de sus mejores cualidades, era verdaderamente inspiradora. Sin embargo, Aiolos también había notado un cierto aire de nostalgia y tristeza que rodeaba al caballero de Géminis. Era como si Saga guardara en su interior una gran culpa, la cual cada día que pasaba parecía carcomerlo gradualmente.

Los dos siguieron su descenso por las escalaras en silencio hasta llegar al templo de los gemelos.

'Te agradezco por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, Aiolos', Saga le dijo, entrando en la casa que también era conocida como el laberinto de la luz y la oscuridad. 'Creo que ahora es mi turno de dejarte'.

'Lo entiendo, Saga', Aiolos dijo. 'Descuida. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de regresar a mi templo'.

'¿Piensas decirle a tu hermano acerca de lo que el Patriarca mencionó, Aiolos?', Saga preguntó.

'Así es', Aiolos respondió. Justo antes de abandonar la reunión, el Patriarca había mencionado que los caballeros más jóvenes deberían abandonar el Santuario para así completar formalmente su entrenamiento. Aiolia seguramente no iba querer abandonar el refugio, pero Aiolos estaba dispuesto a convencer a su hermano que al final todo sería para su bien.

'En ese caso te deseo suerte', Saga le dijo. 'Espero que Aiolia logre completar su entrenamiento'.

'Gracias, Saga', Aiolos dijo, justo antes de abandonar la casa de Géminis para ir a hablar con su hermano acerca de lo que había sucedido.

Al llegar al lugar donde Aiolia se encontraba, Aiolos notó que su hermano aún estaba algo cansado a causa del riguroso entrenamiento que había concluido hacía tan solo un par de horas. Todo parecía indicar que Aiolia verdaderamente había dado todo de sí, lo cual llenó a Aiolos de un gran orgullo.

'Has vuelto, hermano', Aiolia dijo al verlo acercarse.

'Así es Aiolia', Aiolos dijo.

'¿Qué sucedió?,' su hermano preguntó. '¿Lograste ver al Patriarca?'.

'Sí', Aiolos le dijo.

'¿Qué te dijo?', Aiolia preguntó.

Aiolos suspiró profundamente. 'Hermano, creo que será mejor que ambos hablemos'.


	10. El Cazador en las Sombras

**Japón**

Seiya se encontraba tirado en el piso, totalmente desorientado y apenas conciente de su entorno. El poderoso y brutal ataque de Ikki de Fénix le había ocasionado un gran daño a todo su cuerpo. La enorme onda expansiva de calor que el caballero del Fénix había materializado con su cosmos fue más de lo que Seiya pudo resistir, aún incluso oponiendo toda la resistencia posible. La fuerza del ataque resultó ser tan monstruosa que por un momento él creyó que su fin había llegado. Sin embargo, milagrosamente Seiya todavía se encontraba con vida, y eso quería decir que el combate aún no había terminado. Mientras él siguiera respirando, Seiya estaba determinado a levantarse del suelo cuantas veces fuera necesario para así poder reincorporarse a la lucha.

'¡Seiya!', Shun gritó su nombre. '¿Te encuentras bien?'.

{Maldición}, Seiya pensó, tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas lo más rápido posible. {Debo… debo ponerme en pie… cueste lo que cueste. No puedo darme por vencido…}.

'¿Aún estás con vida, Pegaso?', Ikki le preguntó. Aún herido, Seiya podía notar con claridad lo extrañada que sonaba la voz del caballero del Fénix. 'Tal vez te subestime un poco. Pero eso no importa. Mi siguiente golpe se encargará de mandarte al otro mundo'.

'¡Detente, Ikki!', Shun gritó con una voz más que desesperada. '¡No sigas con esto, por favor!'.

'Veo que insistes en seguir repitiendo las mismas tonterías, Shun', Ikki dijo. 'En verdad eres molesto. Muy bien, como quieras. En cuanto acabe con Seiya cumpliré mi palabra y me ocuparé de ti de una vez por todas'.

'Primero tendrás que luchar contra nosotros antes que nada', Seiya escuchó una voz conocida decir.

'No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya, Fénix', otra voz igual de familiar dijo.

'¡Shiryu y Hyoga!', Shun exclamó. '¡Han venido!'.

{¿Qué?}. Seiya se incorporó lentamente y miró hacia atrás. Justo a pocos pasos de distancia de Shun se encontraban Shiryu y Hyoga el caballero del Cisne. Ellos al parecer estaban sanos y salvos y más que listos para entrar al combate contra Ikki.

'Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo', Hyoga comentó, mirando cuidadosamente a su alrededor. 'Un poco más y ustedes se habrían visto en graves problemas'.

'¿Seiya, como te sientes?', Shiryu preguntó mientras se acercaba a él. '¿Necesitas ayuda?'.

'Estoy… bien…', Seiya le contestó al caballero Dragón, aún algo falto de aliento. 'Muchas gracias… Shiryu. Realmente nos salvaron el pellejo…'.

'Descuida', Shiryu le dijo. 'Nosotros nos encargaremos del Fénix. Será mejor que te mantengas al margen de la pelea de ahora en adelante'.

'Me sorprende verlos aquí', Ikki dijo, irrumpiendo en la conversación. 'Creí que mis caballeros negros se habían encargado de ustedes'.

'Lamento informarte que tus peones no son oponentes para nosotros, caballero Fénix', Hyoga le contestó inmediatamente. 'A pesar de su ventaja numérica, a nosotros no nos costó mucho trabajo deshacernos de ellos. Lo único que tus seguidores lograron fue hacernos perder el tiempo'.

'¿Qué dijiste?', el caballero negro que acompañaba a Ikki preguntó, dando un paso al frente.

'Dije que lo único que ustedes lograron fue hacernos perder el tiempo', Hyoga repitió sin inmutarse.

'¡Miserable!', el caballero negro dijo, cerrando fuertemente sus puños. 'Ustedes son sólo unos simples caballeros de bronce. ¡Es ridículo que piensen en vencernos a nosotros los caballeros negros!'.

'Si quieres que te demuestre cuán cierta son mis palabras, estaré más que dispuesto a enfrentarte', Hyoga dijo. 'Adelante. Te venceré sin problemas, justo como lo hice con tus amigos'.

El caballero negro estaba a punto de ser consumido por su ira. '¡Eres un insolente…!'.

'Vaya', Ikki dijo, interrumpiendo las palabras llenas de ira de su secuaz. 'Parece ser que también tendré que eliminarlos a ustedes dos con mis propias manos. No tenía pensado enfrentarme a tantos de ustedes en tan corto tiempo. Quizás este no sea un buen momento para seguir con esta pelea'. Seiya notó que el estado de ánimo de Ikki había cambiado. Él ahora parecía un poco más precavido. Era obvio que la llegada de Shiryu y Hyoga había sido completamente inesperada para él. Tal vez Ikki estuviera pensando en huir como un cobarde debido a que sus planes no habían resultado como él quería. De ser así, ellos debían de hacer algo antes que eso sucediera.

'Espera…', Seiya dijo, preparándose para luchar de nuevo a pesar de no haberse no recuperado por completo del ataque del Fénix. 'Tu y yo aún no hemos terminado, Ikki. No importa cuán difícil sea, te derrotaré y recuperare la armadura de oro'.

'Seiya, detente', Shiryu dijo. 'Aún te encuentras muy lastimado'.

'Eso no importa', Seiya contestó. 'Mi voluntad de pelar es más grande que las heridas que cubren mi cuerpo'.

'Qué tontería', Ikki dijo. 'Eso suena como las palabras de un sujeto moribundo, Seiya. Podría mandarte al infierno en este momento con un simple gesto de mi parte'.

'Eso lo veremos', Seiya dijo, al tiempo que él intentaba hacer arder su cosmos al máximo. '¡Prepárate, Fénix!'.

'Tonto', Ikki dijo. 'Es obvio que quieres morir'. El Fénix adoptó rápidamente una posición de combate. 'Está bien, como tú quieras', él dijo, elevando violentamente su cosmos. ¡Ahora mismo te mandaré al otro mundo!'.

'Creo que eso no será posible, Fénix', una voz extraña dijo desde la distancia, haciendo que tanto Ikki como Seiya detuvieran sus respectivos e inminentes ataques.

'¿Qué?', Hyoga dijo.

{¿Qué fue eso?}. Seiya se preguntó por un momento si acaso era posible que hubiera otro de los caballeros negros en el callejón con ellos. No obstante el sujeto que seguía a Ikki parecía encontrarse tan confundido como él.

'¿Quién dijo eso?', Ikki preguntó mientras miraba alrededor del callejón, al parecer buscando el origen de la misteriosa voz. '¡Muéstrate!'.

'¿Qué sucede, Fénix?', la voz le preguntó en un tono mordaz. '¿Acaso ya no te sientes tan confiado?'. Lo siguiente que ellos escucharan fue una ligera risa. 'Está bien. Haré lo que me pides. Te mostraré con quién estás hablando'.

Seiya imitó a Ikki y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor tratando de encontrar al dueño de esas inquietantes palabras, las cuales parecían hacer eco en los oscuros y decaídos muros del callejón.

De pronto, sin ninguna advertencia, una enorme silueta pareció moverse desde la oscuridad que cubría el techo de uno de los edificios que rodeaban el muelle. Luego, en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos, un sujeto vistiendo una extraña armadura apareció frente a ellos. Seiya notó que él los estaba mirando fijamente, casi como si el extraño hombre estuviera estudiando la situación. Sin embargo, él también notó que el sujeto parecía estar esbozando una misteriosa y perturbadora sonrisa.

'{¿Qué está pasando?}, Seiya pensó. {¿De dónde demonios salió este hombre?}.

'Debo admitir que tu pequeña intromisión en la arena del torneo me tomó por sorpresa, Fénix', el sujeto dijo con un tono de voz casi alegre. 'Aunque fuiste un estúpido al no huir más deprisa de ese lugar. Ahora, gracias a tu arrogancia, me apoderaré de la armadura de oro'.

'¿Escuché bien?', Ikki preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. '¿Acaso dijiste que te apoderarías de la armadura de oro?'.

'Así es, Fénix', el sujeto respondió. 'Aunque si quieres evitarte el dolor, por mi está bien. Estoy más dispuesto a aceptar tu rendición'.

'¿Quién rayos eres tú?', Seiya le preguntó al sujeto, observándolo con detenimiento con la esperanza de encontrar una pista en su armadura acerca de su identidad.

'Vaya, veo que te gusta entrometerte en las conversaciones ajenas, Pegaso', el sujeto le dijo. 'Tienes muchas agallas para exigir explicaciones en esa condición tan lamentable en la que te encuentras'.

'Déjate de tonterías', Seiya dijo. '¡Vamos, responde mi pregunta! ¿Quién eres?'.

El sujeto dejo escapar una risa. 'Muy bien', él dijo. 'Si realmente estás tan interesado en saber mi identidad, te la diré'. El sujeto miró a Seiya a los ojos. 'Mi nombre es Jäger, Pegaso. Jäger de Orión'.

'¿Jäger… de Orión?', Seiya repitió.

'Así es', el sujeto dijo, asintiendo.

'¡Imposible!', Hyoga exclamó. 'No puede ser…'.

'¿Qué sucede, caballero del Cisne?', el sujeto preguntó, enfocando su atención en Hyoga. '¿Acaso te sorprende ver a un caballero de plata aquí?'.

'¿Caballero de plata?', Seiya dijo, totalmente sorprendido por la revelación del sujeto.

'¿De qué está hablando ese sujeto?', Shiryu preguntó. '¿Hyoga, acaso ustedes dos se conocen? ¿Es eso?'.

'No…', Hyoga contestó, al parecer en completa conmoción. 'No realmente…'.

'Es obvio que el caballero Cisne ha escuchado de mí', el sujeto llamado Jäger dijo. 'No es de extrañarse. Especialmente conociendo a su maestro'.

'¿Maestro?', Shiryu preguntó.

Seiya no encontraba darle sentido a las palabras de Jäger de Orión. Sin embargo, algo le decía que él solo les traería más problemas. Seiya estaba a punto de preguntarle al sujeto acerca del porqué de su presencia, pero justo en ese momento él notó algo por el rabillo de su ojo. Al parecer Shun había aprovechado la confusión que el sujeto Jäger había causado para rescatar al aún inconsciente Jabu del alcance de Ikki.

{Bien hecho, Shun}, Seiya pensó al ver como el caballero de Andrómeda colocaba al tonto de Jabu dentro del área protectora de su cadena. {Al menos tenemos una cosa menos de la que preocuparnos}.

'¿Acaso ustedes no están enterados?', Seiya escuchó a Jäger preguntar. 'El caballero del Cisne fue entrenado por un caballero de oro: Camus de Acuario'.

'¿Qué?', Seiya exclamó.

* * *

 **Grecia**

 **16 años atrás**

Aiolos se encontraba parado en las afueras del Santuario, viendo como Aiolia y los demás caballeros de oro de menor edad se marchaban del refugio para así completar formalmente su entrenamiento en sus lugares designados y esparcidos por todo el mundo. La noche anterior Aiolos le había dado la noticia a su hermano de la manera más delicada posible. A pesar de que Aiolia en un principio no había estado muy entusiasmado por el hecho de abandonar el Santuario durante algún tiempo, él al final termino por entender y aceptar la voluntad del Patriarca. Sin embargo, Aiolos decidió no contarle a su hermano acerca de su designación como sucesor del pontífice. Él aún se encontraba en conflicto acerca del enorme peso que ahora recaía sobre sus hombros y que por alguna razón no dejaba de provocarle un sentimiento verdaderamente ominoso. Aiolos supuso que lo mejor sería a esperar hasta que ellos volvieran a verse para darle esa importante noticia a Aiolia. Cuando ese día llegara, su hermano menor sin duda alguna se habría convertido en un genuino caballero de oro. Aiolia ya no tendría nada que aprender de él y Aiolos incluso quiso creer que con algo de suerte y dedicación tal vez su hermano se convertía en un mejor caballero de lo que él era.

Una vez que todos los jóvenes caballeros terminaron de marcharse, Aiolos se quedó justo en el inicio de las escaleras del Santuario, acompañado únicamente por sus camaradas Saga de Géminis y Shura de Capricornio.

'Pasará un tiempo antes de que los jóvenes regresen al Santuario', Saga comentó, mirando directo al horizonte con una mirada serena reflejada en sus ojos. 'Ellos tienen por delante una última prueba antes de tomar formalmente su lugar en cada una de las respectivas casas'.

'Cierto, Saga', Aiolos dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los escalones. 'Ahora lo único que podemos hacer por ellos es desearles buena suerte y esperar que cumplan con su misión'.

'Dime algo, Aiolos', Shura dijo, interviniendo en la conversación, '¿crees que tu hermano tenga éxito?'.

Aiolos miró a Shura a los ojos. 'Por supuesto', él contestó sin vacilar. 'No tengo la menor duda de que Aiolia logrará completar su entrenamiento sin falta'.

'Por el bien de tu hermano espero que tengas razón', Shura le dijo. 'Él deberá de poner todo su empeño si realmente quiere cumplir su meta. ¿Recuerdas nuestra experiencia?'.

'Yo entrené a Aiolia incesantemente lo mejor que pude, Shura', Aiolos dijo. 'Y si hay algo de lo que me di cuenta, es de que él está más que preparado para afrontar los retos que le esperan en el futuro. Él se encuentra en mejores condiciones que yo cuando tenía su edad'.

Shura sonrió. 'Vaya, Aiolos, se ve que estás absolutamente convencido de lo que dices, ¿no es así?'.

Aiolos asintió. 'Lo estoy, Shura'.

'Aiolos sabe mejor que nadie de lo que es capaz su hermano', Saga intervino. 'Si él cree que Aiolia tendrá éxito, entonces yo también lo creo'.

'No estoy diciendo lo contrario', Shura dijo. 'Además, no debemos olvidar a los otros jóvenes caballeros de oro. ¿Ustedes qué me dicen? ¿Creen que ellos también logren completar su entrenamiento?'.

'Supongo que eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá', Saga contestó, mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte. 'Sin embargo, el Patriarca parecía estar completamente seguro de la capacidad de cada uno de ellos'.

'Los demás caballeros también parecían más que determinados', Aiolos notó. 'Yo no preocuparía por su entusiasmo si fuera tú, Shura'.

'¿Qué me dices de la guerra santa que se acerca cada vez más a nosotros?', Shura le preguntó. 'No pretendas fingir que te sientes tranquilo. Lo que se nos avecina no será como nada que nosotros hayamos vivido previamente'.

'Sea lo que sea que pase', Saga dijo, 'debemos tener fe en que lograremos superarlo juntos. Nosotros los caballeros de Athena no podemos darnos el lujo de pensar en la derrota'.

Alrededor de una hora después, justo al terminar de terminar su charla, Aiolos decidió retirarse a su casa para así descansar un poco, dejando a Saga y a Shura solos el uno con el otro, tal vez para entablar una conversación de naturaleza más tensa, si es que eso era posible.

Les gustara o no, ahora lo único que ellos podían hacer era dejar que el paso del tiempo trajera respuestas a sus preguntas. La guerra santa que estaba por llegar seguramente traería grandes obstáculos para el Santuario y los caballeros de Athena. No obstante, Aiolos sabía que él debía confiar en que su diosa los guiara hasta el eventual triunfo. Cuando llegara el momento, Athena necesitaría de sus servicios, y Aiolos estaba más que determinado a cumplir su deber por más difícil que este resultara ser.

Pasaron varias horas en las que Aiolos trató de distraerse entrenando lo mejor que pudo, hasta que finalmente la noche comenzó a acercarse y todos en el Santuario se prepararon para descansar. Después de pasar gran parte del ocaso reflexionando sobre el incierto futuro, Aiolos finalmente se dispuso a dormir y esperar que el día siguiente trajera nuevas esperanzas.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, eso no le fue posible. Aiolos se despertó violentamente de su sueño, empapado en sudor y respirando descontroladamente. Él había tenido una extraña pesadilla, aunque por alguna razón él no podía recordar de qué se trataba exactamente. Era cerca de la media noche, pero algo no estaba bien. Aiolos podía sentir un extraño y ominoso presentimiento carcomiendo sus entrañas. Inexplicablemente, algo o alguien parecían estar llamándolo desde el último templo del Santuario.

{¿Qué sucede?}, Aiolos se preguntó, levantándose de su cama y tratando en vano de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Él nunca había sentido nada como eso en toda su vida. Misteriosamente, con cada segundo que pasaba, lejos de disminuir, la enigmática sensación que él sentía se hacía más fuerte.

Incapaz de ignorar sus instintos por mucho más, Aiolos decidió dejar su casa y dirigirse al Santuario a toda prisa para asegurarse de que nada malo estuviera ocurriendo ahí. Él rogó por que su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada haciéndole creer cosas que no eran reales. Él había escuchado de situaciones en las que las preocupaciones cotidianas podían hacer que las personas alucinaran cosas inquietantes y mentalmente desorientadoras. No obstante, algo en su interior le decía a Aiolos que ese desafortunadamente no era el caso.

Recorriendo el camino hasta el templo de Patriarca, Aiolos notó con alarma que Shura no se encontraba en su casa. Ahora las cosas se ciertamente se tornaban aun más confusas para él. Quizás el caballero de oro de Capricornio también hubiera sentido ese extraño presentimiento y por eso él al igual que Aiolos había decidido marchar a los aposentos del sumo sacerdote. De los tres, Shura ciertamente era quien poseía el mayor carácter de tipo temerario y la voluntad de enfrentarse a las adversidades sin contemplación alguna.

Unos pocos minutos transcurrieron antes de que el final de las escaleras comenzara a hacerse visible. Aiolos apresuró su marcha, sintiendo su corazón se aceleraba a tal punto que él pensó que este se saldría de su pecho. Definitivamente algo de suma gravedad estaba ocurriendo en el interior del templo.

Al llegar al interior del refugio, después de atravesar la entrada principal al usar su rango como caballero de oro para obligar a los guardias a abrirle paso, Aiolos se encontró con el mayordomo Gigas, quien extrañamente no parecía estar dando señales de sentir ninguna clase de sensación o presentimiento siniestro. Al acercarse a él, Aiolos notó inmediatamente la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos del mayordomo. Era obvio que él no esperaba verlo en el templo a esas horas.

'¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, caballero de Sagitario?', Gigas le preguntó, observándolo con cautela. '¿No deberías encontrarte en tu casa? Estás no son horas para realizar visitas'.

'Lo siento mucho, mayordomo', Aiolos dijo, tratando de recuperar su aliento, 'pero debo ver al Patriarca ahora mismo. Debo hablar con él sobre un asunto de gran urgencia'.

'Me temo que eso no es posible, caballero', Gigas le respondió, usando un tono de voz más que formal. 'En estos momentos su Santidad se encuentra descansando en sus aposentos. Si lo deseas, puedes venir al amanecer, después que el Patriarca haya despertado'.

'¡No me iré de aquí sin antes ver a su Santidad!', Aiolos insistió, sintiendo cómo el extraño presentimiento se hacía más agudo, hasta el punto de casi apoderarse de sus pensamientos. '¡Algo malo está a punto de suceder!'.

'Te pido que por favor te calmes y regreses a tu casa ahora mismo, caballero de Sagitario', el mayordomo le dijo, levantando levemente su voz. 'De lo contrario, me veré obligado a llamar a los guardias y hacer que ellos te escolten a la salida'.

{Maldita sea}. Aiolos pensó, frustrado con la actitud de Gigas. Él no iba a dejarlo pasar. Sin más opciones, Aiolos se vio en la necesidad de romper el protocolo y forzar su entrada. '¡Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer!', él dijo, haciendo a un lado al mayordomo y avanzando rápidamente con dirección a los aposentos personales del Patriarca.

'¡Detente!', Aiolos escuchó a Gigas gritarle. '¡Guardias! ¡Guardias, vengan pronto!'. El mayordomo había cumplido su amenaza de llamar a los soldados del Santuario, pero eso a Aiolos no le importó. La ominosa sensación prácticamente le ordenó ignorar todo a su alrededor a excepción del camino que él tenía frente suyo.

Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, sin embargo, Aiolos comenzó a sentir cómo mismo ese sentimiento tan extraño lo hacía cambiar de curso para en su lugar guiarlo casi por instinto al templo de Athena, ubicado justo detrás de la cámara de audiencias del Patriarca. Aiolos inmediatamente abandonó su marcha apresurada y comenzó a correr desenfrenadamente, rogando por encontrar respuestas.

Cubierta por la enorme cortina situada a pocos metros del asiento de honor de sumo sacerdote del Santuario se encontraba la cuna donde Athena residía por el momento. Aiolos instintivamente la traspasó y avanzó hasta encontrarse cara a cara con la antigua y enorme puerta de la habitación de su diosa, ubicada a un lado del largo pasillo que conducía a la colosal estatua de Athena, la parte final del refugio. Algunos extraños sonidos parecían estar proviniendo de su interior, lo cual prácticamente confirmó los temores de Aiolos. Sin deberse a considera otras opciones, él rápidamente tomó impulso y derribó el obstáculo de una sola patada.

Al entrar a la habitación, Aiolos inmediatamente observó algo que lo dejó completamente perplejo: el Patriarca se encontraba a pocos pasos de la cuna de Athena, empuñando en su mano una especie daga de apariencia realmente antigua. El sacerdote levantó el arma y luego hizo descender su brazo hacia la diosa dormida. En solo fracciones de segundo, Aiolos se movió tan rápido como le fue posible y apartó a Athena del camino de la daga.

'¿Qué rayos cree está haciendo, Santidad?', Aiolos preguntó, sujetando a la divina infante fuertemente en sus brazos.

'¡Aiolos!', el Patriarca exclamó al verlo. '¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?'. Algo en su voz parecía… diferente. Era difícil de explicar, pero Aiolos podría jurar que el Patriarca parecía tener un tono más siniestro de lo usual. Sin embargo, ese no era el momento para pensar en algo tan insignificante como eso.

'¿Acaso ha perdido la razón?', Aiolos dijo. '¡Usted sabe mejor que nadie que Athena es nuestra mayor esperanza de derrotar al enemigo en la próxima guerra santa! ¿Por qué demonios intentó hacerle daño?'.

'Será mejor que no te entrometas en mi camino, Aiolos', el Patriarca le dijo. '¡Entrégame a Athena en este instante y olvidare tu insolencia!'.

'¡Jamás haré eso!', Aiolos respondió, cubriendo con sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de la bebé, que debido a la conmoción había comenzado a llorar. '¡Usted mejor que nadie sabe que protegeré a Athena de cualquier peligro sin importar el precio!'.

'¡Entonces no me dejas otra opción más que matarte!', el Patriarca dijo, justo antes de empuñar fuertemente su daga y arremeter velozmente contra ellos.

{Maldición}, Aiolos pensó al tiempo que trataba de evitar el ataque del sumo sacerdote.

A pesar de moverse tan rápido como le fue posible, la daga pasó rozando el pequeño cuerpo de Athena, fallando por menos de una pulgada, aunque no sin antes hacer una herida de tamaño considerable en el pecho de Aiolos. Mientras él dejaba escapar un grito, Aiolos volvió a reflexionar acerca del hecho que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo tenía sentido. Él rogó en lo más profundo de su corazón por que todo se tratara de una horrible alucinación. Sin embargo, sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas.

El Patriarca volvió a arremeter contra ellos, pero esta vez Aiolos usó su mano derecha para evitar que él empuñara su arma mientras que con su mano izquierda él mantenía a Athena fuera del alcance del pontífice, quien poseía una fuerza realmente considerable para alguien de su edad. Aún usando toda su fuerza, Aiolos apenas podía mantenerlo controlado.

'¡Maldito!', el Patriarca dijo, expresando con su tono voz un odio realmente increíble.

No queriendo arriesgarse, Aiolos hizo un realizó un movimiento rápido y pateó al Patriarca en el vientre, haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Luego, con su mano derecha nuevamente libre, Aiolos golpeó al sumo sacerdote en su rostro cubierto, tirándolo en el piso de manera estrepitosa. No obstante, para sorpresa de Aiolos, el Patriarca pareció recuperarse de manera casi instantánea de su ataque, aunque su máscara ceremonial había quedado abandonada a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de él.

'¡Ya es suficiente!', Aiolos le dijo al Patriarca, quien estaba tratando de levantarse. Debía de haber una forma de que el pontífice recobrara sus sentidos. '¡No quiero lastimarlo, Santidad!', Aiolos continuó. '¡Quédese donde está!'.

'¿No quieres lastimarme?', el Patriarca preguntó. 'No me hagas reír, Aiolos. Un inepto como tú jamás podría causarme daño alguno'.

{Esa voz…}, Aiolos pensó, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. El hombre que él tenía frente suyo no era el Patriarca.

'Debiste haberte quedado en tu casa. Ahora te irás directo al infierno, maldito'. El impostor levantó su cara, dejando que la tenue luz de la vela que iluminaba la habitación descubriera su rostro y confirmara las terribles sospechas de Aiolos.

{¿Qué es esto?}. Aiolos sintió como si su mundo se estuviera viniendo abajo. '¿S-Saga…?'.


	11. Amistad Traicionada

**Asgard**

'Señorita Hilda, me alegra informarle que hemos completado nuestra misión', el mayordomo Derbal declaró en voz alta y orgullosa, arrodíllanos en la sala de audiencias del palacio Valhalla. 'Hemos regresado del Santuario de Athena después de reunirnos con el Patriarca, justo como usted nos ordenó'.

'Excelente', la señorita Hilda dijo desde su asiento de honor. Thor notó que la mirada en los ojos de la sacerdotisa de Odín parecía emanar cierta hostilidad. 'Díganme, ¿acaso Athena acepto venir a Asgard?'.

Thor desvió levemente su mirada hacia Derbal, quien no pareció dar señales de encontrarse incómodo con la pregunta. El rostro de Andreas, sin embargo, contaba otra historia.

'Me temo que no, señorita', el mayordomo contestó. 'El Patriarca nos hizo saber que ella se encuentra muy ocupada en estos momentos como para visitar nuestra tierra en el futuro cercano'.

'Eso no es la noticia que yo esperaba oír de ustedes', la señorita Hilda dijo, su voz expresando su más que obvio descontento.

'Lo sé, señorita', Derbal le dijo. 'Me gustaría decir que le traemos más información, pero eso sería una mentira. Le pido que por favor nos disculpe'.

'Qué perdida de tiempo', la señorita Hilda declaró.

'No todo está perdido, señorita', Derbal dijo.

'¿A qué te refieres?', la señorita Hilda preguntó.

'Alberich se ofreció a quedarse en el Santuario con la esperanza de convencer a Athena de venir a Asgard'.

'¿Es eso cierto?', la señorita Hilda preguntó.

Derbal asintió con una leve sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. 'Lo es, señorita. No tengo duda de que él no nos decepcionara. Ya lo verá, si tenemos suerte, dentro de poco nosotros podríamos estar preparando la bienvenida de Athena en este mismo lugar'.

'Más les vale que eso sea así', la señorita Hilda dijo. 'No podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo'.

'Lo sé, señorita', Derbal dijo. 'No se preocupe, tengo plena confianza en que nuestros planes tendrán éxito'.

Después de unos momentos de completo silencio, la señorita Hilda dio por terminada la reunión y les ordenó a los presentes retirarse de la sala de audiencias. Thor se puso de pie y en compañía del Derbal y de Andreas se dispuso a abandonar el lugar. Mientras lo hacía, él no pudo evitar mirar a la señorita Hilda una última vez. Ella se estaba comportando de una manera realmente extraña, pero Thor supuso que eso en parte se debía a la enorme presión que ella sentía por completar su objetivo de traer a la diosa Athena al Santuario.

Una vez que Thor y sus compañeros salieron al gélido exterior del palacio Valhalla, ellos comenzaron a entablar una conversación acerca de lo ocurrido.

'La señorita Hilda no pareció complacida', Andreas dijo, comentando lo obvio.

'Eso no importa', Derbal dijo. 'No tienes por que alarmarte, Andreas. Tarde o temprano Hilda se dará cuenta de cuán ciertas son nuestras palabras. Lo único que debemos hacer es esperar a que Alberich regrese del Santuario. Entonces, procederemos con nuestros planes'.

Thor debía admitir que si bien las palabras de Derbal tenían sentido, él no sentía mucha confianza hacia el mayordomo. Algo en su forma de expresarse le daba un muy ominoso presentimiento.

'¿Cree que Alberich vuelva pronto?', Thor le preguntó a Derbal.

'Tengo la esperanza de que sí', el mayordomo le contestó con una leve sonrisa. 'En cualquier caso, querido Thor, no debes preocuparte por tu camarada. Alberich sabe perfectamente cómo cuidarse solo. Además, si existe alguien que podría encontrar la forma de traer a Athena hasta aquí, ese es él'.

Thor asintió, sintiéndose un poco aliviado por las palabras de Derbal. No obstante, él tenía la impresión de que el mayordomo sabía algo que Thor ignoraba por completo.

Después de que la conversación terminó, Thor se retiró hacia los bosques de Asgard, dejando a Derbal y Andreas solos en la entrada del palacio. Poco tiempo después, una súbita e intensa nevada comenzó a caer del cielo, lo cual ciertamente fue un hecho más que bienvenido. Thor consideraba que la nieve hacía que los bosques mostraran todo su esplendor. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, momentos como estos le hacían recordar sus días pasados.

Thor había nacido años atrás en un hogar pobre y humilde localizado en las profundidades de Asgard. Durante su infancia él conoció de primera mano las dificultades que su pueblo experimentaba durante las terribles estaciones de sequía, cuando ningún alimento parecía estar disponible. Thor había logrado sobrevivir durante largos años gracias a la suerte y determinación de su pequeña comunidad, quien siempre encontraba la manera de recolectar comida sin importar las dificultades.

No obstante la suerte Thor y su pueblo no duró por mucho. Un día llegó un invierno a Asgard, quizás el peor y más gélido en generaciones, en el que la comida simplemente despareció por completo de los alrededores del bosque. Los animales parecían haber migrado a consecuencia del inmisericorde clima y algunos de los hombres más experimentos de la aldea lamentablemente habían muerto congelados mientras buscaban cualquier indicio de vida en los terrenos adyacentes. El invierno no daba señales de querer terminar, y Thor se dio cuenta de que su pueblo no podría resistir mucho más la desesperada situación. Fue por esa razón que él decidió, durante un día particularmente frió, salir en busca de alimento al único lugar que seguramente aún poseía vida: el bosque del palacio Valhalla.

Thor sabía que cazar en los alrededores del palacio estaba prohibido, pero él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y mirar cómo su familia y amigos morían de hambre. Sin ninguna otra opción, Thor emprendió el largo viaje para luego comenzar su búsqueda por comida una vez que él llegó a su destino. Sin embargo, durante uno de sus intentos por atrapar a un grupo de conejos evasivos, Thor fue descubierto por algunos guardias del palacio Valhalla. Él desesperadamente intentó escapar hacia su aldea a toda prisa, pero no obstante sus perseguidores lograron alcanzarlo y herirlo antes de que Thor pudiera hacerlo. A pesar de eso, él trató de luchar contra los guardias. La vida de todos en su pueblo dependía de la poca comida que Thor podía conseguir.

A pesar de que él pudo hacer retroceder a algunos de los hombres que lo tenían acorralado usando su gran fuerza, el resto de los guardias del palacio terminaron por rodearlo y herirlo nuevamente con un par de flechas. Thor gritó en agonía al sentir el impacto de los proyectiles sobre su piel. Su sangre comenzó a emanar rápidamente de las heridas, manchando la nieve y tiñéndola de rojo, creando un más que macabro resalte.

'¡No debiste haber venido aquí!', un guardia le dijo, manteniendo extendido su arco. '¡Te arrepentirás por haber traspasado las tierras de la señorita Hilda, la guardiana de Asgard!'.

'¡Tonterías!', Thor exclamó, exaltado por el dolor y temor que recorrían su cuerpo. '¿Que clase de guardiana se quedaría sin hacer nada mientras que su pueblo muere de hambre?'.

'¡Ten cuidado cómo te refieres a la señorita, insolente!', otro guardia intervino.

'¡Yo no le debo ningún respeto a esa mujer!', Thor dijo, tratando de extraer las flechas de su cuerpo. Bajo ningún motivo él iba a rendirse. Si esos sujetos iban a matarlo, entonces Thor decidió que lo mejor sería morir luchando hasta el amargo final.

'¡Prepárense para disparar!', el primer guardia les ordeno a los demás. '¡Le enseráremos a este bastardo las consecuencias de sus actos!'.

'¡Deténganse!', una aguda voz exclamó desde la distancia, logrando llamar la atención no sólo de los soldados, sino también de Thor.

{¿Qué?}, Thor pensó mientras dirigía su vista hacia atrás.

No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir al responsable de ese grito. Increíblemente ahí estaba. Una joven mujer de apariencia delicada y noble, montando un enorme caballo blanco en una planicie cercana, sólo a pocas docenas de metros de distancia. Hilda de Polaris, la sacerdotisa de Odín, soberano absoluto de Asgard.

'¡E-es ella!', un guardia dijo. '¡Es la señorita Hilda…!'.

La sacerdotisa de Odín se acercó galopando hacia ellos, deteniendo sólo al llegar a pocos pasos de Thor.

'¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?', la mujer les preguntó a sus hombres.

'Señorita Hilda', el líder de los guardias dijo, '¡este insolente a osado a traspasar los terrenos del palacio!'.

'¿Es eso cierto?', Hilda preguntó, enfocando su mirada en Thor. 'Vamos, responde, ¿acaso mis hombres dicen la verdad?'.

'Así es', Thor respondió sin vacilar. 'Yo estaba cazando en este lugar en busca de comida para mi pueblo. Si eso es un crimen, entonces mátame. Adelante, no pierdas el tiempo'.

La sacerdotisa no pareció decir nada. Ella simplemente se quedó mirando a Thor fijamente por unos momentos antes de romper el silencio.

'Lo lamento mucho', ella le dijo con una voz extrañamente dulce y carente de todo rencor. 'Como guardiana de Asgard y representante de nuestro dios Odín, yo debería ser capaz de atender las necesidades de mi gente. Quisiera poder cambiar las cosas y enmendar mis errores, pero temo que eso me es imposible'. Ella volteó hacia los guardias. 'Quiero que todos ustedes bajen sus armas', ella les ordenó.

'¿Qué está diciendo, señorita Hilda?', el líder de los soldados preguntó. ¿Acaso pretende dejar que este hombre se salga con la suya?'.

'Obedezcan', la sacerdotisa insistió. 'No me obliguen a tener que repetir mis palabras'.

Con renuencia, los guardias siguieron las órdenes de su señora. Ellos al parecer hubieran preferido disparar antes que preguntar.

'¿Qué estás haciendo?', Thor le pregunto a la joven mujer al ver cómo ella bajaba de su caballo y se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

'Lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es curarte', Hilda le dijo, tocando delicadamente las heridas provocadas por las flechas.

Luego sucedió algo que Thor no pudo explicar. Súbitamente, un cosmos realmente cálido y tierno comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, llenándolo de una especie de sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad. Unos instantes después las heridas de Thor comenzaron a desaparecer por completo, sin dejar ningún rastro de su existencia atrás.

Fue a partir de ese momento que Thor cambió su opinión respeto a la sacerdotisa de Odín. Él no pudo evitar que el cosmos bondadoso de la señorita Hilda invadiera por completo su corazón. Por esa razón, Thor decidió entrar en los rangos del palacio Valhalla para así luchar fielmente por ella, aun a costa de su propia vida.

 **Grecia**

 **16 años atrás**

Aiolos se encontraba descendiendo rápidamente por el largo camino de las doce casas con Athena en sus brazos, tratando de eludir a los guardias del Santuiaro que en ese momento lo estaban persiguiendo.

'¡Detente, traidor!', algunos de ellos le estaban gritando.

'¡No huyas, cobarde!'.

'¡Atrápenlo!'.

Todo parecía irreal. En tan sólo unos pocos minutos toda la vida de Aiolos había cambiado por completo, al igual que todo en lo que él creía.

Al descubrir el engaño de Saga, Aiolos trató de hacer que su amigo le diera respuestas acerca de sus acciones. Sin embargo, Saga no estaba dispuesto a colaborar. El caballero de oro de Géminis simplemente lo atacó con su enorme cosmos y lo hizo salir volando fuera de la habitación de Athena. Aiolos resguardó a su diosa con su cuerpo, recibiendo de lleno el impacto del poderosos kens de Saga.

Él quedó tirado en el suelo, con su cabeza dándole vueltas y el sonido de los llantos de Athena retumbando en sus oídos. Sin embargo, a pesar de encontrarse en condiciones poco favorables, Aiolos pudo alcanzar a distinguir algunas voces y pasos que parecían estar acercándose a la habitación.

'¿Qué está sucediendo?', la voz de uno de los guardias del Santuario preguntó.

Rápidamente Saga se apresuró a recoger la máscara ceremonial del Patriarca del suelo. '¡Guardias, vengan rápido!', él gritó, con su voz nuevamente distorsionada por el efecto del accesorio. '¡Aiolos intentó matarnos a Athena y a mí!'.

Al escuchar el sonido de los soldados acercándose cada vez más a ellos, sumado al hecho de la ameniza del terrible poder de Saga, Aiolos no tuvo otra opción más que levantarse e intentar huir del templo Patriarca con la mayor rapidez posible. Sin embargo, él no logró avanzar mucho cuando los primeros proyectiles comenzaron a caer a su alrededor. Los guardias no tenían la intención de dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente.

Con el Patriarca desaparecido, o en el peor de los casos, muerto, y el resto de los jóvenes caballeros de oro fuera del Santuario para completar su entrenamiento, Shura era la última esperanza que Aiolos tenía de hacer que volviera el orden al refugio. Si el caballero de Capricornio y él unían sus fuerzas, Aiolos no tenía la menor duda de que Saga sería derrotado y puesto en custodia.

Sin embargo, la simple idea de tener que luchar contra su mejor amigo lo atormentaba. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto? Saga era el caballero más noble, justo y bondadoso en el Santuario. Era ridículo que él hubiera intentado matar a Athena. Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo tenía sentido. ¿Acaso era posible que él hubiera logrado engañar a todos en el refugio acerca de su verdadero ser?

El sonido de la voz de un guardia, hizo que Aiolos dejara sus pensamientos a un lado.

'¡Ahí está!', el soldado gritó. '¡Ya casi lo alcanzamos!'.

{¡Maldición!}, Aiolos pensó mientras se daba vuelta y le lanzaba un ken a su perseguidor con la intención de deshacerse él.

¡Atrapen al traidor!', otro grupo de guardias grito mientras comenzaban a acercarse a él, obligando nuevamente a Aiolos a atacar a los inocentes soldados que sólo estaban siguiendo órdenes. Él intento contener su ataque lo mejor que pudo, pero eso resulto ser más difícil de lo que Aiolos pensaba.

Las heridas que él había sufrido por parte de Saga, sin mencionar el hecho de tener que correr con Athena en sus brazos, evitaron que él pudiera concentrase correctamente. Como consecuencia, los kens de Aiolos golpearon a los guardias con más fuerza de la necesaria. Algunos de los soldados prácticamente salieron volando varios metros por los aires antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Después de atravesar las casas de Piscis y Acuario, la persecución ya lo tenía más que harto, pero, para su suerte, la casa de Capricornio ya empezaba a divisarse en la distancia, bajo la luz de la imponente luna llena. Sólo un poco más. Un poco más y Athena estaría a salvo.

Al entrar en el imponente templo de la cabra, Aiolos comenzó a llamar a su amigo, esperando que él se encontrara en su casa.

'¡Shura!', él gritó. 'Shura, ¿estás aquí?'. La voz de Aiolos y el llanto de Athena hicieron eco en el templo aparentemente vació. No obstante, justo cuando él estaba a punto de dar todo por perdido, Aiolos escuchó un maravilloso sonido.

'¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas, Aiolos?'. Era la voz de Shura. '¿Acaso viniste a molestarme?'.

'Shura, me alegra que estés aquí', Aiolos dijo, esbozando una sonrisa. 'Ha sucedido algo terrible'.

'¿Algo terrible? ¿De qué tonterías estás hablando?'. De pronto, Shura pareció darse cuenta de algo. '¿Se puede saber que haces con ese bebé, Aiolos?', él preguntó, mirando a Athena. 'No tenía idea de que te dedicaras a cuidar niños'. Súbitamente, la estoica expresión reflejada en el rostro del Shura cambió por completo. '¡I-imposible!', él exclamó. 'Aiolos… no me digas que ese bebé es…'.

'Así es, Shura', Aiolos dijo. 'Esta bebé es Athena'.

'¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, Aiolos?', Shura preguntó, claramente perturbado por la revelación. '¿Qué demonios se supone que haces con Athena?'.

'Eso es lo que estoy tratando de explicarte, Shura', Aiolos dijo. 'Tuve que llevarme a Athena del Santuario. Shura, Saga intentó matarla'.

'¿Qué estás diciendo?', Shura exclamó. '¿Saga intentó matar a Athena? ¿Acaso… acaso escuché bien?'.

'Me temo que sí, Shura', Aiolos respondió. 'No sólo eso, él también usurpó el puesto del Patriarca. Saga estaba vistiendo el atuendo de Su Santidad. No tengo idea de dónde su encuentra el Patriarca o de si él aún se encuentra con vida'.

'Eso es imposible…'.

'Sé que parece difícil de creer, pero es la verdad, Shura,' Aiolos dijo. 'Aún no entiendo el por qué, pero Saga… Saga ha traicionado al Santuario'. Las palabras fueron extremadamente difíciles de pronunciar para él. '¿Entiendes ahora por qué vine aquí, Shura? Necesito tu ayuda para poner a salvo a Athena. A pesar de su poder, Saga no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra los dos'.

Shura parecía encontrarse en un profundo estado de duda. Sin embargo, para alivio de Aiolos, su camarada finalmente respondió. 'S-sí… tienes razón, Aiolos', Shura dijo. 'Creo que sólo me queda una cosa por hacer…'.

'Muy bien', Aiolos dijo, sonriendo. A pesar de los incesantes llantos de Athena que en ese momento estaban inundando la casa de Capricornio, todo parecía estar a punto de mejorar. 'Espera un momento, Shura. Necesito convocar mi armadura para la batalla'. Aiolos cerró los ojos y se concentró por un momento, tratando de comunicarse con su ropaje guardado en la casa de Sagitario.

Sin embargo, él nunca llegó a hacer eso. Súbitamente, un haz de cosmos atacó el lugar en que Aiolos estaba parado. Ni siquiera era un haz común, sino una enorme cuchilla, la cual estuvo a punto de partirlos a la mitad a él y a Athena. No había duda: era la espada Excálibur.

'¡Toma esto!', Shura gritó.

Aiolos no podía darle crédito a sus ojos. Su amigo y camarada los estaba atacando.

{¡Esto no puede estar pasando!}, Aiolos se dijo a sí mismo mientras esquivaba el golpe. '¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Shura?', Aiolos preguntó consternado. '¿Por qué nos estás atacando?'.

Sin embargo, el caballero de oro de Capricornio no respondió la pregunta. 'Será mejor que no intentes luchar, Aiolos', fue lo único que Shura dijo, levantando su brazo y concentrando su cosmos en él. 'Entrégame a Athena de inmediato. Sí lo haces, yo mismo le pediré a Saga que te perdone de la vida'.

La revelación golpeó a Aiolos como un enorme mazo. Shura también había traicionado al Santuario.


End file.
